What's Worth Fighting For
by Avelynn L
Summary: Set in the summer before their fifth year, and continues through school. Hermione finds out the truth about her parents, and that changes everything. Rated T for later chapters. My first fanfiction. Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. She heard loud crack from downstairs, and then some voices. She was afraid. Voldemort has returned two months ago, and she was sure that some of his Death Eaters are after her now. After all, she was Harry Potter's best friend.

She heard footsteps approaching her room. Silently, she grabbed her wand from her nightstand. The door opened, letting some light from the hall into the room. She could see the figure walking towards her. It was tall, bald man, with red eyes, pale skins and snakelike nose. Hermione's heart stopped at that minute. It was him. He continued walking to her. Suddenly, the fear stopped. There was something soothing in his presence, as if he had some aura. She shrugged at that thought. _Voldemort and aura. Suuure. _

"Good evening, Hermione." His voice was quiet, but pleasant. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"What do you want?" She screamed, pointing her wand to his chest.

"No, no, darling, we're not gonna play like that." He waved his wand, but instead to disarm her, as she expected, he just turned on the lights. "You and I need to have very important conversation."

Hermione glared at him. This was freaking Voldemort in front of her, and he wanted to talk to her.

"About what?" She asked silently. She was sure that she dreamed everything, and she expected to wake up any moment. Everything was so weird.

Voldemort slowly sat at the edge of her bed. She wanted to move away, but she just couldn't. There was something about his posture, his expression that stopped her. She hadn't seen him before, but she knew the stories. However, sitting like that in front of her, he looked so much like human. Like human in pain.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, for if you interrupt me, I'm not sure that I'll be able to finish this story. My story", he sighed, and then continued. "I am aware that you know many things about me. Things that most of the world knows. Therefore, I won't be talking about that. I want to tell you about something very few of my loyal Death Eaters know. About a woman named Evelyn Yaxley."

Hermione blinked. He came here in the middle of the night to talk about his love life. She tried to pinch herself, to make sure herself this is all real.

"We went to Hogwarts together. I was in Slytherin, and she was the same year, but in Ravenclaw. She was very intelligent, they called her the smartest witch of our age. She was beautiful. We started seeing each other at our sixth year. Five years after, I proposed to her, and when she said "Yes", I was the happiest man alive. Few months after we married, she told me she was pregnant. Again, I thought I was on the top of the world. I was about to become the most powerful wizard on Earth, and I had my beautiful wife by my side, our family soon to be bigger. But faith can be cruel, so cruel."

He stopped there, and Hermione watched him in awe. She couldn't possibly believe that Voldemort ever loved anyone, not with all the things he did. But she didn't dare to say anything. She was mesmerized with his story, and she wanted him to continue.

"My darling Evelyn gave birth to twins one night in September. I kept that a secret even from my most trusted companions. Only her brother knew. He was there to greet our children. A son, and a daughter. I knew that my Death Eaters won't give away my secret, but I wanted to protect my children. I wanted to set all my affairs in order, and then to present my heir and heiress to the world. They were perfect. Adrian looked just like his mother, and our daughter resembled me. Of course, back then, I didn't really look like this." He chuckled.

Hermione let a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Voldemort actually chuckled. She just starred. She could feel that this story is not going to have happy ending. After all, no one ever heard anything about Voldemort's wife, let alone children. She just couldn't process what it has to do with her, and why is he telling her all of this.

"My children were ten months old, when I heard about the Prophecy about me and young Potter."

"What Prophecy?" She asked, forgetting to keep quiet.

"It is an ancient Prophecy about a boy destined to destroy me. That was a great threat, and I had to act quickly to protect my family. So I went to Godric's Hollow, to put an end to it, but of course, thing weren't going as I planned. I'm sure that you know that part."

"But what happened with your wife and children?"

"Evelyn found out what happened. Naturally, everything fell apart. She needed to protect our children, so she gave our daughter to her brother. She tried to escape the country with Adrian, and her brother would join her later. But Dumbledore somehow found out about that. He intercepted her, tried to take away our son. She fought him, of course, but he was stronger. He killed Adrian first, while she watched, and then finished her as well."

Hermione could feel tears rolling down her face. But she was even more surprised to see wet mark on Voldemort's pale face as well.

"Yaxley was furious, but there was little he could do. He honored his sister in the best possible way, by keeping our daughter safe. He didn't keep her, of course, someone could put two and two, as he was unmarried. He put Glamour on my little girl, and gave her to Muggles to raise her as their own. At first I was furious. My beloved Princess to be raised by Muggles. But then I realized that it was the perfect plan. No one would suspect her to be my daughter. Even if Dumbledore knows about her, he would never realize who she is."

He took a deep sigh, and looked her in the eyes.

"And tonight I finally get to see her. You look just like your mother, my dear."

Wait, what?

"What?! No way, that's impossible!" Hermione yelled in terror.

She heard soft knock on her door, and then her parents entered the room with another man, unknown to her.

"Hermione, sweetie", her mother started. "I see you finally met your father."

"What? No! You are my parents. I don't know what does he want, but it's not true. Tell me it's not true!"

She then realized she was crying. She saw Voldemort pointing his wand towards her. _This is it, _she thought. _He wanted to confuse me with some stupid story, and then finish me._ She heard him mutter something, and then a pale blue mist spring out his wand, covering her fully. _It should be green_ was the last thing she thought of, and then she felt like falling in the darkness.

_It was the weirdest dream ever, _she thought while she was opening her eyes. She dreamt that Voldemort was her father. But when she lifted her eyelids, she realized it actually happened.

Voldemort was sitting in her chair by the window, his face turned to her bed. Next to him stood the men she saw last night before she fainted. Her parents were sitting on the corner of her bed, watching her worriedly.

She looked at Voldemort. But instead of him she saw young man, with long, white face, strict brown eyes, and curly brown hair. And then it hit her. She remembered him. It was the man who sang her lullabies, carrying her around the nursery and calling her princess. She remembered tall blonde woman, with most beautiful green eyes on the Earth. She remembered another baby in her crib, light-haired boy whom she played with. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy!"

Voldemort genuinely smiled. At that moment he resembled his younger self more than ever.

"My princess", he stood and walked towards her. "That was the first word you ever said."

Hermione looked at him, as he was coming to sit at the edge of her bed. He was her father. Despite everything he did, she felt like he was the most important person in her life. He was her family, he loved her, and she knew that. As he hugged her, patting her hair, she felt as if she found her peace. She saw his good side, now she knew that the story he told her last night was true. He deserved to have a family that was once brutally torn away from him. He was her father.

"I love you daddy."

She was now sure that Voldemort was crying, but his face was buried in her hair. She only felt that he tightened his grip.

"I love you too princess."

She said good-bye to the Grangers before Yaxley obliviated them. She didn't feel as she was losing a family. They were her parents for the last fourteen years, but her memories about ten months with her real family were much more vivid. She mourned deep inside her mother's and brother's death. She couldn't imagine Dumbledore as a cold killer, but then again, before last night she couldn't imagine Voldemort as sensitive man.

She joined-apparated with her father and Yaxley to Yaxley's manor somewhere in Scotland. Yaxley led them to the spacious salon, and he ordered house elves to prepare breakfast.

"My Lord", he bowed slightly to Voldemort, "I would give you some privacy with your daughter."

"No, my dear friend, stay. I have something to discuss with my princess, but I need you here as well."

Hermione looked surprised. She didn't think that she would take part in her father's affairs, but he obviously had something in mind.

"As you know, my dear, I removed Glamour from you, and now your heritage is more recognizable. You are a pureblood, after all, and now everyone can see that. But I cannot reveal that you're mine, not yet. I don't want anyone to hurt you to get to me. So I want you to keep our secret. I need to revenge your mother's and Adrian's death, and I need to know that you will be safe. We will proclaim that you are Yaxley's daughter, if you agree, my friend", he turned to Yaxley.

Her uncle dropped on one knee.

"My Lord, you are giving me the greatest honor."

"You are her uncle, after all. You are gonna say that her mother died at childbirth, and that you've given her away to protect her. It took you years to find her, but now you finally have your family back."

"I will, my Lord. I will issue a notice to Prophet."

"And another thing. My princess, you cannot stay in Gryffindor."

"My Lord, I will arrange her transfer to Slytherin. Minister himself will do that for me."

"Are you consent with this, my princess."

Hermione blinked. Only thing her father wanted was for her to be safe. Of course she was consent. And her being in Slytherin only made things easier.

"I am. Thank you daddy."

Many miles from there, Draco Malfoy was just finishing his breakfast, when his house elf Kinky appeared with a crack. Tiny creature handed him the letter and then disappeared. He opened it, looking at familiar handwriting.

_Something happened. Meet me tonight at eight sharp._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

Hermione spent almost entire day with her father. They walked through the spacious gardens and had lunch outside, in the small pavilion by the pond. Voldemort talked to his daughter about her mother, their school days and ordinary things from their life. She was touched by his gentleness and sad look in his eyes whenever he mentioned Evelyn or Adrian. He never had family before, and the pain he felt for their loss didn't disappear even after so many years. He was only grateful for his precious princess. She was the main reason that kept him alive all these years.

xxxxx

It was almost five o'clock when her uncle returned from work. He was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He came home with a prospect for an article in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. It pretty much covered what they arranged that morning, although with some exaggerations, courtesy of Rita Skeeter. Hermione didn't mind, however. It was essential that everyone accepts the story, and Rita had a special gift to make people believe in what she was writing.

She retreated in her room that was in the east wing of the manor. It was spacious, luxury decorated room, with dark mahogany furniture, and purple walls and curtains. Her father told her that purple was her mother's favorite color. She was surprised that he still remembered things like that, but happy nonetheless.

She sat at the massive table, took her quill and few pieces of parchment, and started writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're alright. I need to inform you about something that happened last night before you read it in the newspaper. Don't panic, everything's fine. It's just that last night I found out that I was actually adopted by the Grangers when I was baby. My real father showed last night and told me the entire story. So now I moved in with him, and I don't think I will be able to see you before school. I wish you all the best. _

_Hermione_

She sighed. Dealing with Harry was always easy. She didn't even want to imagine Ron's reaction. She wrote the exact letter to him, and then called her house elf, Cookie, to send the owls. She soon heard footsteps, and then a light knock on her door.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" Her father asked as he entered her room.

"Yeah. I was just sending letters to my friends."

"How do you think they'll react?"

She sighed.

"I don't know, daddy. But I'm pretty sure they'll shove me off, especially when they find out about my transfer to Slytherin."

He smiled apologetically at her.

"You know that is necessary, princess. They are Dumbledore's little followers, and you need to stay away from them."

"I know. Are you really gonna kill Harry?"

"I must. For the Prophecy clearly said that neither of us can live as the other one survives. I understand he is your friend, but…"

"No, daddy. You are my family, and that's what matters the most."

Voldemort looked at his daughter proudly. She may have his looks, but she had her mother's heart. He kissed her forehead, before turning to leave.

"I have to go, princess. I have some business with Lucius. Have fun with your uncle."

xxxxx

Edgar Yaxley was sitting in an armchair next to fireplace, with glass of firewhiskey in his hand as his niece approached him. She wandered the manor for the last hour, but now she came to see him.

"How was your day at work, uncle?" She asked politely.

"Not bad. I pretty much wanted it to finish, so I could come home to see my favorite niece."

"I am your only niece, and I'm pretty sure that automatically makes me the favorite one", she smiled.

Yaxley laughed. She resembled his sister so much.

"Of course you are, kitten. I am glad to see that this is not all too much for you."

"Well, daddy's been great with me. And..." she stopped.

"And what?" He asked curiously.

"I feel like this is all right. As if I was living under some spell, and now it's removed and I am free."

"That shouldn't wonder you. It was Glamour I casted at you when I left you with those Muggles. It covers your blood, but some of your traits and feelings as well. You may think that you've changed, but the truth is that this is the real you. The one you were supposed to be from the day you were born."

Hermione nodded silently. She understood it now.

"And I do have other nieces. My cousin Elaina married Herbert Greengrass twenty years ago. They have two daughters, the girls are your cousins actually."

She knew the Greengrasses. Daphne and Astoria. Both of them were Slytherins, Daphne was even the same age as Hermione. She was best friend with Pansy Parkinson, although she didn't seem that bad.

The big clock on the wall ringed. It was seven. Hermione stood up, and excused herself.

"I'm going to my room to read a little."

"Have fun", her uncle told her, and added, more to himself "just like Evelyn."

She smiled at him. She was glad to be compared to her mother.

xxxxx

"Cookie", she called as she entered her room. Small elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes mistress, how can Cookie be of help?"

"I'm going out", she said as she was browsing her closet. "My uncle doesn't need to know about that. I would appreciate if you come to inform me if he suspects anything."

"Cookie's pleased to serve, mistress."

She looked at the little creature. It crossed her mind how she fought for the S.P.E.W., but now it seemed like a bad idea. They were happy about their life, so, why should she take that away.

She picked short green dress, silver flats and matching purse. _Perfect_, she thought. Those were really nice colors, and they matched better than red and gold. She put some makeup, and then walked into the great fireplace, disappearing in the wave of green flames.

xxxxx

It was 7:50 p.m. and Draco Malfoy was walking around his flat in the centre of Muggle London nervously. _Something happened_ were the only words crossing his mind. He thought about the worst possible scenarios. But there was no way that she could be hurt in any way, for she wouldn't be able to send message. _Ten more minutes, _he was thinking. _Ten bloody minutes. _

Apartment was one of the many real estates owned by his family. They hadn't really used him much, usually for some business affairs. But Draco found it a perfect place for his meetings, and those weren't business oriented.

Green flames lightened the room, and Draco saw a brunette getting out of it. She wore green dress and a smile on her face.

"Nice dress", he complimented as he walked towards her.

"Thank you. I kind of like it, so don't you dare ripping it as we both know you love, mister", she chuckled.

"I'll be on my best behavior", he mumbled as he was kissing her. "But I do hope that you'll be on your worst", he winked at her mischievously.

Hermione smiled. She put her hand around his neck, and kissed him again, deeper this time. There was something about kissing Draco Malfoy. She literary couldn't get enough of it.

"Is everything alright", he asked worriedly, when they finally separated. "You said something happened, it sounded important."

"It is important", she sighed. But then she looked at him with a smirk. "But", she traced her finger down his chest, "it can wait a bit longer."

He kissed her hungrily, and then picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Salazar!" Hermione cried in ecstasy, while scratching Draco's back. He moaned as they both come at the same time, and then collapsed next to her, panting deeply.

"Since when", he asked between breaths, "do you call for Salazar?"

She laughed and turned to him. His eyes were closed, but a smile was spread around his face. She kissed him gently at the nape of the neck, and then put her head at his shoulder.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about." She inhaled deeply as she felt his arm wrapping around her.

"Do you know Edgar Yaxley?"

"Yeah, he works in the Ministry, and he's also in the School Counsel with my father. Why?"

"He's my father."

"What?" Draco's eyes opened wide, and he aroused in bed, watching Hermione surprised. And then he realized. From the moment she exited the fireplace an hour ago, he felt as if something changed about her, but he didn't give too much of importance to that. But it was all clear now. It was her blood that was different. He could feel it, he was a Black, after all. Her blood was _pure._

"But how?"

She also rose. She took one of his hands in her own, and started talking.

"He came last night into my house, and told me the entire story. He wasn't married to my mother, but he fully intended to. However, she died at childbirth, and he said he couldn't take care of me by himself, so he put Glamour on me, and left me with the Grangers. He said it was greatest mistake he ever made, but he couldn't keep me, not with the war stuff, power struggle and everything."

Draco subconsciously squeezed her hand, as she continued.

"So he told me everything last night. He removed Glamour, in order for me to actually be myself. I decided to move in with him, after all, he's my family. He obliviated Grangers, however. It's easier for everyone." She smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Whoa, that's lot to take in." He smiled. "I'm really glad for you, if you're happy, that is. Are you?" He asked with concern.

She genuinely smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck, and pulling him closer.

"Yeah, I am. And do you want to know why?" She asked as she was kissing him.

"Mmhm", he mumbled between the kisses.

"Because my father will arrange me to transfer in Slytherin."

"Is that so?" Draco lifted his eyebrow, amused. "Then remind me to send him a gift." She chuckled.

"Do you want to know why I am happy?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eyes. "Now no one can say this has to end." He cupped her face, kissing her gently. "No one can separate us now."

xxxxx

As Cookie never showed up, Hermione decided to spend the entire night with Draco. He fell asleep quickly, but she was awake much longer. _No one can separate us now_ he said. She couldn't help but to laugh silently as she suddenly remembered their very first night.

-flashback-

First thing Hermione felt when she woke up was hideous headache. She didn't want to open her eyes, fearing that it would only make it worse. She tried, unsuccessfully, to calm the aching pulse through her head, but she gave up eventually. And then she felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. Her eyes opened fully, and when she saw platinum blond hair on the pillow right next to hers, she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"What the Hell?" Malfoy muttered, as he woke up with a start. "Granger?" He asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What do you…?"

They both observed their surroundings in fear. Clothes were scattered all around the room, which clearly belonged to Draco, since it was decorated in silver and green. Several empty bottles were on the floor. Hermione was petrified, and terror was clearly written over Draco's face.

"Malfoy, have we really…?" Words were left hanging in the air.

"Obviously." He groaned. Hermione buried her face in her hands, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God, oh my God. What's the meaning of this, ferret? Some way to humiliate me fully, and then to laugh with all of your friends about it?" She yelled at him.

"Please", he scoffed, "as if I would ever touch you. You forget who you're talking to."

"So do you. You really think I wanted to do this? With YOU?!"

He glanced at the empty bottles on the floor.

"That surely was a lot of firewhiskey."

She sighed. Images of the previous evening slowly started to organize in her mind. There was a party, for the contestants of The Triwizard Tournament successfully finished their second task. She remembered how Ron convinced her to try the firewhiskey, and then all became blur. Next thing, Victor was telling her that he had to leave the party earlier, to get some sleep, because he has to start his training early in the morning. But then he added that he would really like if she accompanied him. She politely said no, and kissed him goodnight.

_Blur._

"And he thinks, hick, that I'll just jump in the bed with him like that. No sir." She was sitting on the floor somewhere in Hogwarts, away from the party in the Great Hall.

"Okay, Granger, I think you had enough", Draco was sitting next to her, and he tried to take the half-empty bottle away from her.

"No, no", she hugged it closer to her chest. "Unless you want some?" She grinned with mischief.

"Well, I can't offend the lady by refusing." She handed him the bottle. He took few sips, and then continued. "I still don't see why you are so upset. He is your boyfriend, after all."

Hermione took the bottle back from him. "I don't like to be forced to do anything." She started drinking again. "And I don't know him that well", she added in the pause between the sips.

Draco felt oddly sad about her. He wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, no grim feelings, ok?" He started. "Let's talk about something funny, m?"

"Oh, you mean funny like when I hit you in the face?" She teased.

"That wasn't funny. You almost broke my nose."

"Almost? Well, I can break it for real this time, if you want?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. You're actually nice, you know."

"Oh, please don't tell anyone. I have a bad boy reputation to uphold."

"Ha-ha. Uphold it all you want, I am going to bed now."

She got up, but her legs were trembling, and she was dizzy. She almost fell, but then she felt two strong arms catching her. She turned her face to Draco. It was only inches apart from hers. They were never that close to each other. She giggled.

"What?" He asked, but he was also smiling.

"You have a pretty nose, you know. It would be waste to break it."

He laughed full hearted. She then realized she never heard him laugh before. It was beautiful.

"I knew you would say something like that", he teased, still holding her in his arms. "I know you so well."

"Yeah, you do. And I know you too."

His heart skipped a bit. He looked at her for a second, and then leaned forward, closing the space between them, gently pressing his lips to hers.

_Blur_

_Blur_

That was all she could remember. She wondered what Draco knew. Clearly, not much more than her, but still, she didn't dare to ask.

She arouse slowly, wrapped in sheets, and started collecting her clothes. She glanced at other bed in the room.

"Who do you share your dorm with?" She asked, wondering who could burst in any second and see her in very compromising position.

"Blaise. Don't worry", he added, as if he heard her thoughts, "he's not here. He went to visit his mother."

"Good. Do you think I can sneak out somehow?"

"Well, it's six in the morning, I guess everybody's still sleeping."

"Thank God." She sighed. She dressed up quickly, trying not to look at Malfoy, and then walked towards the door.

"And Malfoy", she turned to him. "This never happened. We'll not mention it. Ever."

"Fine by me, Granger."

-end of flashback-

Still smiling, Hermione thought how everything changed from then. At first they avoided each other as much as possible. But then all Professors decided to engage some bonding between the houses and on the most of their classes, Hermione and Draco somehow got paired up. And that was awkward. They tried to escape talking, and both of them would flinch if the accidentally brush each other's skin. One could cut the tension with a knife. Of course, her friends and Victor noticed her strange behavior, but she blamed it on approaching exams.

-flashback-

Draco intersected her one evening two weeks later, while she was returning from the library. He pulled her in the empty classroom, locking the door behind them and putting the _Silencio_ on the door.

"This got to end, Granger. Everyone's asking questions."

"Then stop acting weird."

"You stop acting weird. You dropped the jar yesterday when I accidentally touched your arm."

"I…"

"No. Listen, I have to do something. I don't think you can possibly hate me more than you do now. I'm burning inside, I need to do this." He stood in front of her, cupped her face with his hands and leaned forward. "You can hex me later if that'll make you feel better."

And then he kissed her. Roughly. Hungrily. As if his life depended on it. She gasped, because she couldn't catch a breath, but she didn't pull back. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips, her cheeks and her neck fiercely.

"I don't hate you", she whispered between the moans."

-end of flashback-

Draco looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Hermione couldn't help but leaning forward and kissing the top of his nose lightly. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"I've always known how much you like my nose", he teased.

"You know me well Draco."

He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"And you know me too."

He kissed her gently, and then they both drifted to sleep, with no worry on their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

September the first came fast, too fast for Hermione's liking. She really enjoyed summer. She took long walks with her father and Nagini almost every day. She started to like the enormous snake, they often talked, and she always kept her company whenever her father and uncle were absent.

She was also reading a lot. Yaxley manor had a huge library that occupied almost entire ground and first floor of the west wing. There were many books Hogwarts' library didn't have, most of them would have been in the restricted section anyway. She began learning Dark Arts. Her father and uncle often trained her, although she didn't need too much of a practice. She was natural.

She couldn't see Draco as often as she wanted. They both agreed to keep their relationship secret. Actually, none of them truly called it a relationship, more like really good shag. But they hadn't been seeing anyone else, and they talked a lot. They confided in each other, shared secrets. They became utterly dependent on each other.

Still, Hermione hadn't told him the truth about her father. Not that she didn't trust him, she just stuck to the public story. She was Hermione Yaxley, and everyone had to believe in that. No exceptions.

Everyone did believe. Whether they've read it in the newspaper or her father informed them, no one suspected the story, not even the slightest. She noticed that on the Greengrass' annual Summer Ball, where she finally met her two cousins.

Daphne and Astoria instantly liked her. She found that both of the girls were amusing. She felt that she and Daphne were actually similar, and they became fast friends. Astoria was two years younger than them, and she was also a Slytherin.

She officially met other Slytherins at the Ball as well. Blaise Zabini, dark haired Italian boy welcomed her as one of them happily. Pansy Parkinson didn't seem content, but at least she didn't make any rude regards. Crabbe and Goyle seemed indifferent, she doubted they even realized who she was before.

Harry and Ron have never written her back. She didn't mind, however, she knew Harry had a trial in front of the entire Wizzengamoth for using magic. Her uncle told her that Dumbledore managed to defend Harry, but he didn't want to speak with him after the process. She wondered what Dumbledore's up to. Harry was now labeled by the Prophet and all the other papers as 'The Boy Who Lied', for no one believed his story about the Dark Lord's return. Everyone found him mad, or at least eager for publicity. But Dumbledore never commented about that in public.

xxxxx

She said goodbye to her daddy and Nagini and left with her uncle for the King's Cross station. Few days prior, she got her letter from Hogwarts, along with confirmation of her transfer to Slytherin, and small Prefect's badge. Draco informed her that he's Prefect as well, and she couldn't imagine better start of the year.

She spotted Harry and four of the Weasleys as soon as she went through the barrier. She left her uncle, who went to greet some colleagues, and approached them.

"Bloody Hell, Mione", Ron gasped. "You look different."

She did look different. Daphne decided to spend entire day beautifying her. That included a lot of shopping, hair and makeup styling. Hermione was satisfied. Good looks can never hurt.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, guys", she smirked. She liked the reaction people had when they saw her.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't write Hermione", Harry said. "It had been a rough summer."

"It's ok. I've heard about your trial. I'm glad that everything went well."

"So, Mione", Ginny started, "what happened with you? You just disappeared the whole summer."

"I've been in Scotland with my father, I'm sure you've read about it."

"Yeah, we have." Ron answered. "So, now you're pureblood."

"What that has to do with anything?" Hermione was confused.

"Mia!" Ron was interrupted by blonde Slytherin girl. "Honey, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Daphne." Hermione smiled, and hugged her cousin. Now Harry, Ron and Ginny were confused.

"Um, guys, this is my cousin Daphne", Hermione said to them.

"Er, hi Daphne." At least Harry kept some politeness, Ron and Ginny just starred clearly bewildered.

"Pleasure. What are you doing here? Mum wants to see you before we leave. And I saved you a seat in our compartment. Finally convinced Draco to send Crabbe and Goyle out. If those two were more stupid, they'd been incapable."

"Ha-ha. Well, Draco and I have to patrol the halls, but I'll make him skip it."

"Oh, Salazar, you're the Prefect. I knew it would be you. Now let's go."

Hermione could see the look on her friends faces. She smiled apologetically at them.

"You go, I'll catch you in a minute", she said to Daphne.

"So, there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"No need for that", Ron spat. "So you suddenly became all best friends with the Slytherins. And since when do you call Malfoy Draco? You think they'll like you better now. You'll always be a Gryffindor-know-it-all to them, someone to joke with."

"Why are you so full of poison? I actually spent some time with them this summer, and they were all very nice to me. It's you who is so prejudiced."

"They're the enemies. But you always had a thing for that, hadn't you?"

"They're perfectly normal people, and they do care about me. Unlike you, who is my friend only when you benefit from it."

"You're wrong, Mione." Harry tried to ease the situation.

"Oh, am I? Well, he hadn't spoke to me for weeks when he thought my cat ate his stupid rat, and that what friends are doing. And you think he's good friend", she turned to Harry. "Right, that's why he was _so _supportive of you last year, when you were chosen for that tournament. He always hung out with you for piece of your glory, and with me for help with all his assignments, and that's pathetic. You didn't have to worry, tough", she spoke back to Ron, "you could never say that you were unknown, after all, you are a Weasley." She spat. She felt so much anger right now. She would've hexed him, if only they weren't on the station crowded with people.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, can you even hear yourself?" Ginny yelled. "You sound like a damn Slytherin already."

"Well, good thing then that I'm transferred to it. Good luck with your O.W.L.s." She turned and left to find Daphne.

"Did she just say that she's transferred to Slytherin?" Harry asked, confused.

"Something happened to her, and I don't like it." Ginny confessed.

Ron didn't say anything. He was fuming, no one ever offended him like that. He swore to himself that she will pay for what she said.

xxxxx

"There you are, sweetie. And here I thought you will leave without goodbye." Elaina Greengrass hugged Hermione tightly.

"I would never do such thing, aunt. Mrs. Malfoy", she greeted Draco's mother who was standing next to Elaina.

"Darling, I've already told you to call me Cissa. Now, I want you successful year, and we'll see each other on Christmas Ball. Don't tell me you've forgotten about it?" Narcissa smiled.

"Of course she hasn't forgot, mother", Draco said as he, Daphne, Blaise, Lucius Malfoy and Yaxley approached them. "And even if she has, I would've reminded her."

"It would be my pleasure to come, Mrs. Malfoy…Cissa", Hermione said, and Narcissa hugged her. "Farewell."

"Now, my dears", Yaxley hugged her and Daphne, "be good, listen to your teachers."

"Well, some of them", Lucius added.

"That's right, some of them." Yaxley smiled. "Make us proud."

Four of them said their goodbyes and went into train.

xxxxx

"I was never that angry in my entire life", Hermione said to Draco as they walked to the Prefect's compartment. Students were still settling in, so the corridors were empty, and no one could hear them talking.

"Well, I would agree with you, but my nose says different", he teased. She was so tense right now, he wanted to make her feel better. And it clearly worked, as she giggled at his words.

"Yeah, your precious nose."

"You said you liked it."

"I do like it." She stopped and looked at him gravely.

"Is it wrong?"

"What, my love?"

"Ron irritated me so much for a long time now. And I really hurt him, I know. But it just felt right to say those things. They are true, but still…"

"Hey, hey", he hugged her. "Don't be hard on yourself. He really deserved whatever he got, and even more. You know that once Glamour is removed, you become a person you're supposed to be. And clearly you were supposed to be someone who doesn't hold her opinion to herself for fear that it would hurt someone. You told the truth, it's not your fault it is gruesome."

"That's what my father told me as well. But I know I also hurt Harry, and he didn't do anything to me…" And then she stopped. _But it is his fault you had to spend fourteen years without your father. It is his fault your father wasn't there to protect your mother and Adrian._

"He will always stick with Weasel. But I will always be there for you, you know?"

"I know", she smiled and kissed him lightly.

xxxxx

Ron and Parvati for Gryffindor, Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, as well as Head Boy and Girl were already in Prefect's carriage when Hermione and Draco arrived.

They took their seats next to Ravenclaws and Head Boy and Girl started talking about their duties for this year.

Hermione could feel that everyone was starring at her. Goldstein and McMillan clearly for her new look, but Parvati, Padma and Hannah were shooting worried glances at the silver green tie around her neck. No one dared to ask anything while the Head Girl was talking that they must do patrols, beginning right away, and that they can assign detentions for misbehavior. Hermione smirked at that, that should be fun. She only wondered why Harry hadn't been assigned Prefect, as the whole world knew he was Dumbledore's pet. But perhaps Dumbledore didn't want to give such power to the Boy Who Lied. She was sure her father would find it curious when she informs him.

As soon as the Head Girl finished her speech, all of them were sent out for patrolling the halls. But outside everyone except Ron gathered around Hermione, watching her suspiciously.

"Hermione", Parvati begin slowly. "Why are you wearing Slytherin's tie?"

"Well, she's obviously in Slytherin now", Anthony Goldstein said.

"Geez, thanks for explanation Goldstein", Malfoy said mockingly. "Others couldn't possibly deduce that without your help."

"But how is it possible to change your house?" Hannah asked.

"It is possible", Ron said poisonly behind them, "when your father is in the school board, and also Head of something in the Ministry. I'm sure you realized by now that some people think that money and reputation can buy everything."

Hermione tried to pull her wand, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"You know, Weasel, I already told you once that some people want and can afford only the best for their children. And it's not your business, nor is it anyone's of you, to deliberate how and why Hermione changed her house. She's where she belongs, where she was born to be, among the people who care about her. So I suggest to you all not to stick your filthy noses where they don't belong, or you might lose them."

He started walking, still holding Hermione's hand and everyone moved out of their way. They just glared as the two Slytherins walked away, still not comprehending what happened.

"He's really a git", Draco said, as they were going to their compartment.

"He is", Hermione confirmed, "but you are a knight in shining armor."

He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I will always defend my lady", he winked at her. She stopped him, leaned forward and whispered coquettishly in his ear.

"Well, if lady manages to get rid of Daphne, knight will receive token of her gratitude tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes.

Hermione paused in the doorway, watching the Slytherin's table she was about to join to. She was sure that rumors have spread by now, but she didn't mind. She walked past the other tables, followed by Daphne, Pansy, Draco and Blaise. Whispering and pointing all around her didn't worry her, she put a smirk on her face, and sat down with the Slytherins.

She looked at the teacher's table, pleased with the scene. Next to Dumbledore sat squat witch, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes.

"Oh, look", Hermione told Daphne, "Umbridge is here."

"That's good" Daphne pointed.

"And you know what's even better", Draco added. "That giant oaf Hagrid isn't."

Hermione glanced at the end of the table. At Hagrid's usual place sat Professor Grubbly-Plank. At first Hermione smiled, but then she realized Hagrid must've been doing something on Dumbledore's account. She didn't like it the slightest.

Dumbledore stood to greet them all. He began his speech with usual words of welcome and warnings and then presented Dolores Umbridge, the new professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts. But before he could continue, small witch rose with intention to give her own speech.

Everyone gasped. No one ever dared to interrupt Dumbledore. Clearly, this woman didn't know some basic rules, or she had very little respect for the Headmaster. It appeared to be the second.

It seemed that most of the students weren't paying attention to her speech, but Hermione knew exactly what that was all about. Not only that Fudge didn't believe Harry's claims that the Dark Lord returned, he thought that Dumbledore was training students to be his personal army once he decides to take over the Ministry. Her uncle told her that Fudge couldn't possibly act better even if he was one of her father's Death Eaters.

"What is she talking about?" Pansy asked, clearly confused.

Daphne turned to her.

"You should listen to her more carefully Pans."

"I am, but it's total rubbish."

"No, it isn't." Hermione said darkly. "It means there will be no more practical learning. As long as Umbridge's here, no one will teach us any spells or curses."

"Well, to be honest Mia", Blaise teased, "they weren't teaching us curses at all."

"You know what I mean, Blaise. Ministry obviously thinks that Dumbledore's grooming us for his army."

"Yikes", Pansy said. "Like anyone of us would ever fight for that old man."

"None of us, of course", Draco said darkly, "but there are those who would."

All of them looked at the Gryffindor's table. Harry was just glaring at their new professor, while Ron was so busy eating that he didn't even notice when she finished her speech. Dumbledore continued where he was stopped, and Hermione turned back to her friends, finding the theme of his speech boring.

xxxxx

_Daddy,_

_The trip was good, and so has been the welcome feast. Dumbledore was rumbling as usual, but the real refreshment was Umbridge, who interrupted him in the in the middle of his speech to give her own. I'm sure this year will be fun with her controlling the almighty headmaster. I'll do my best to aid her._

_Clearly, Dumbledore's up to something, since his right-hand Hagrid wasn't present at the feast. He won't be teaching us this year, which is great, because Draco almost lost his arm two years ago at one of his classes, but I believe that his absence has to do more with some privately affairs, rather than our safety. Obviously, Dumbledore can't care less about his students get hurt on daily basis, but what to expect from a man that is capable of killing ten months old baby._

_All of the Slytherin's students accepted me rather easily. Of course, I already had Daphne, Draco, Pansy and Blaise, but it's good to know there are a lot of people I can count on, if it's necessary._

_I got in the huge fight with Ronald Weasley on the train today. I almost hexed him, but luckily, Draco stopped me. He got mad at me for being a Yaxley now. Not that I care at all. It'll only make my life easier not to always have him near. _

_I hope that you, uncle and Nagini are all well. I'll write as often as I can._

_Love, Hermione_

"What are you writing?" Daphne asked from her bed. She and Hermione shared a dorm, while Pansy moved in with Tracey Davis, whose previous roommate transferred to Beubantoux.

"Oh, nothing, just a letter to my father."

"Give him my regards. So, what you want to do tonight? We have to celebrate beginning of our new year."

"Well, I don't know."

"Well, I do know." Daphne smirked, as she pulled out the bottle of Ogden's finest. "We should invite a few people, and have a party."

"I like it." Hermione laughed. "Who do you think we should call?"

"Honey, it's your welcoming party, invite whomever you like."

"Great, let me just send this letter."

Hermione exited to the hall, and then called Cookie. She didn't want to use school's owls, for someone could intercept her letter. So when she gave her letter to the elf, she walked to the boys' dormitories, only to meet Blaise in the corridor.

"Hey, Mia, what's up?"

"Well, Daphne and I have a party, so I came to pick you guys up." She winked. Blaise's expression turned to huge smile.

"You know I'm in."

"Of course you are. Why don't you go, and I'll fetch Draco and some other people as well."

"You don't have to say that twice."

She entered Draco's and Blaise's room, but no one was there. She could hear water running in the bathroom, so she decided to wait on Draco. She sat on his bed, only to notice a book there. It was Shakespeare. She gave it to him for his birthday. She could notice there was something inside the book, and when she opened it, she saw it was a picture. A photograph, non-moving one. She and Draco were on it, looking at each other's eyes and smiling. It was taken few days after they returned home after their fourth year. She tried to teach him about some Muggle stuff, but both of them soon gave that up, finding something more interesting to do.

She totally forgot about that picture. But Draco clearly didn't. Her lips twitched into a smile while she was looking at it. She couldn't believe he saved it.

She didn't even hear him entered the room. He watched her awhile, and then approached her from her back, and hugged her tightly.

"You saved it", she said.

"Yeah. It's one of my most precious possessions."

She smiled and then turned to see him shirtless, and hair still wet. And it amazed her.

After six months of constant sleeping with Draco, she still gasped at the mere look of his body. His skin was flawless, so white and soft. Muscles were finely defined on his chest, and his stomach was flat. Just looking at him like that would make her moan, and her arms would automatically move to grab him.

Draco was always amazed by her reaction. But it was pretty much the same reaction he had whenever he saw her in all of her beauty.

So he kissed hungrily, his hands caressing her below waist. She was trying to catch a breath, but before she even noticed, he was already lying on top of her, kissing her neck fiercely.

"You know", she said as she was undoing her shirt, "Daphne is throwing a party at our room. And the attendance is a must."

He chuckled, helping her with the buttons.

"Is that so? Mmhm, I'm sure they wouldn't miss us that much."

He turned on his back, placing her on top of him. Her shirt ended on the floor, and now her hands went down, unbuckling his pants. He did the same thing to hers, and soon they were only in their underwear. Draco's boxers became tight at the look of her lacey bra and panties. They were green, of course. But he couldn't hold much on them, he fiercely stripped them of her and she allowed him to enter her. He aroused and hugged her, kissing her fully in the mouth while they both moved in unison. They came together, screaming and moaning each other's name. Then they both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"We should probably", Hermione gasped, "go to my room. Daphne will have our heads for not being there already." She turned to him and saw him smiling widely.

"What?" She asked amused.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but here's the sequel. Thanks for being patient. Enjoy.**

** Alicedancelivelove: i was actually considering that, and I believe I'll be able to pull that in some of the future chapters.**

* * *

_I love you _echoed through her mind. She just looked at him, speechless, but her eyes were smiling. It sounded so sweet when he'd said it, so true. She felt intense fluttering in her stomach.

"I believe you've figured it out already. You saw the picture." He added quietly.

"Since when?" She whispered.

He chuckled, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know you're gonna laugh, but ever since the end of the third year."

She raised her head, watching him straight in the eyes.

"You don't mean since I hit you?"

"Exactly from the moment you kicked me. You've so gotten under my skin then. I first blamed it on my thirst for revenge, but eventually I didn't want to get back to you. I just wanted you."

She smiled. She could rarely see this side of him. He was so honest with her, and he peered right into her soul. That always made her vulnerable, but on the other hand, she always felt protected by him.

"Well", she moved up a little to position her face above his, "I must say again that I'm really glad I haven't broken your nose that time. Because I love it. And I love you, Draco Malfoy. I really do."

They just watched each other straight into eyes, feeling more intimate than ever. It was like the world ceased to exist at that moment, and they didn't mind it. There were only two of them, Hermione and Draco, and nothing else mattered.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the party, several of their friends were already there. They were talking, laughing and toasted every other moment. On the tables around were few plates with food, as Daphne obviously engaged house elves to provide that for them.

"Hey, guys", drink was already getting on Daphne, "what took you so long?"

"Wow, you started without us", Hermione teased. "I'm hurt. I just went to send the letter to my father, and Draco accompanied me."

"Well", Blaise approached them with two glasses, "do catch up."

They had a really good time. Conversation covered various s themes, from Quiditch to best places to shop while abroad. But all the laughter went down, when they heard someone said:

"And what now when the Dark Lord returned? What do we do now?"

Every head turned to the boy who posed the question. It was Theodore Nott, Slytherin's bookworm who never was the center of attention. Up to now, that is.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, not sure which direction this will lead to.

"Well, my father went to the meeting when the Dark Lord returned. As well as yours, Malfoy, and many others. My father expects me to inherit his position among the Death Eaters rank, but what if…" He stopped for the moment, and then continued. Drink was clearly giving him the necessary strength to talk. "What if I don't want to do it? Have you ever thought about being something else? Not to live your life as everyone expects you to live. To do something just because you want to, and not because you have to."

Hermione froze. Nott most certainly wasn't the only one thinking like this. She studied her friends' faces. All of them were confused, because no one expected to hear that. Draco was first one to react.

"You sound like a bloody Hufflepuff, Nott. You should be grateful for legacy your parents are leaving to you, for inheritance and name, and history behind all of it. And you clearly don't realize that there's no greater honor than to be chosen as one of the Dark Lord's followers. For only the best have the privilege."

Hermione couldn't possibly love him more than that moment. He sounded so sure of what he was saying. She knew her father would be very pleased with him. But not with Nott. She stood up slowly, inspecting her friends' expression.

"Does anyone else have the same opinion as Nott?" She asked. Everyone looked at her, but no one said a single word.

"Good. Crabbe, Goyle, why wouldn't you escort our friend outside?" She said with a smirk. Her leadership traits were beginning to show. She could make people listen to her, and also do at her bidding. She realized now it was the right time to take everything in her hands, before things run out of control.

"I don't really know what has gotten into Theodore, but it is worrying. He doesn't realize his enormous luck to be born in such high grace, and he's a fool if he tosses that away. You all know how the things are going on for now. There will be no official return of the Dark Lord until everything is settled. And whilst there's little we can do, I'm asking you, will you? When the opportunity arises, will you give your contribution to our fathers' goals? For the Dark Lord will most certainly be grateful to those who helped him, but he will show little mercy to those who denied him."

Everyone watched her in awe. She was so natural, so convincing, that they all nodded their heads simultaneously.

"We will." She heard that from Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Tracey, Marcus Flint, Montague and even Crabbe and Goyle. Smile tucked in the corner of her lips. She wished her father could see her now.

"Very well. I think this party is over now. Cookie", she called, and the small elf appeared. "Clean this mess."

Everyone started to leave, but Blaise and Draco lingered a little bit. When others were gone, both of them as well as Daphne turned to her.

"What in the Salazar's name was that?" Blaise asked, amused.

"You didn't like it?" She teased.

"Well, not the thing you expect to hear on a party", Daphne smiled.

"Not indeed. But I didn't start it. It only felt appropriate to respond to Nott's gibberish, and to give everyone some motivation." She grinned.

"You were brilliant." Draco said with adoration in his eyes.

"Thank you. But you all know that I've told the truth. We have to help any way possible, and we have to stay united."

"Always." The three of them answered, and then hugged her. It was in that moment she felt that there are no more remains of Glamour that hold her back. This was really who she is: a leader. She was Hermione Riddle, the Dark Princess, and it was about time for her to fulfill her role.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long week, but Hermione found that things were going on just well. Harry just got himself a full-week detention for claiming that Voldemort returned. Even those who trusted him at first begun to doubt his story. He was almost left alone.

Of course, Weasleys stuck to him, but he was distancing himself from them as well. And Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione and Daphne were writing their homework at the library when a small second year girl approached them with a note that she handed to Hermione. It was an invitation to Dumbledore's office. She showed it to Daphne.

"What do you think he wants?" Her cousin looked concerned.

"I don't know. I better go and see." She collected her books, and called Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting near, bored to death. "Take these to my room. Goyle, escort me."

Draco had Crabbe and Goyle follow Hermione everywhere she went. She was clearly capable of defending herself, but he didn't want her to get in trouble by using magic on other students. There were some rude comments from both Gryffindors and some Slytherins, but Crabbe's and Goyle's menacing presence shut many mouths.

Hermione had to admit that it felt good having someone to boss around. She couldn't have Cookie with her 24/7, so Crabbe and Goyle had to fill her place.

She left Goyle in front of the moving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Inside, she met the old man, who smiled at her politely behind his semi lunar glasses. She shielded her mind, and cleared her throat.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster."

"Indeed I had. Please, sit Hermione."

She sat down across him. She couldn't possibly deduce what he wanted. He couldn't know the truth about her, but he clearly found her sudden change conspicuous. She tried to read his mind, but it was protected.

"I must say, I thought that I invited only you to see me."

"You had. That's why my friend is waiting outside for me."

"I couldn't help but notice that you've made several friends in your new House."

"Headmaster, is that why you've called me?" She smiled. "To ask me if I fit in my new House?"

"No, not really. I invited you here to tell you that whatever problem you have, you can always come to me. The well-being of my students is my priority." He gazed in her eyes, as if he expected for her to open up to him that moment.

"Of course. But I don't have any problems." She smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid that this transfer of yours might cause some. I didn't want to allow that, but your father, Lucius Malfoy and Minister were consistent."

"Well, my father only wanted me to be in our family's House. You can't blame him for that."

"I don't blame anyone. Although, it is curious that no one knew about your heritage until this summer."

_He suspects something_, she thought franticly.

"My father is a man who can keep his private matters, well private. But I'm sure that Prophet already published everything worth knowing about that whole thing. If that's all, sir, I would like to go and finish my homework."

He nodded, and she excused herself. But before she could exit the door, she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Did your father ever tell you why now?"

She sighed. _Because he was nearly dead for almost thirteen years._

"My father only wanted for me to be happy and safe. After last year's events, he realized that the second is not the case, so he decided to look for me, and to protect me the best way he can", she said, never turning to Dumbledore. When she left, a very confused man was looking behind her, trying to put some sense in what's happening.

xxxxx

"What did he want?" asked Daphne anxiously as soon as Hermione entered their dorm.

"No idea. He asked me about my father, and whether I've made friends here. That man is a loon."

"Ha-ha, you got that right."

There was a soft knock at their door, and soon Draco and Blaise entered the room.

"We got bored", Blaise yawned, "so we decided to see what our favorite girls are doing."

"Where have you been anyways?" Daphne asked.

"Well, it was Quiditch tryout for Gryffindor's Keeper, so we went to see how that's going." Draco's answered. "And, believe it or not, their new Keeper is none other than Weasel."

Hermione and Daphne laughed.

"So what? That'll only make our victory easier." Hermione said.

"My, my, Mia, since when are you interested in Quiditch?" Blaise teased.

"I'm not interested in Quiditch", she replied, "only in winning."

All of them laughed at her words.

"I just adore this girl", Daphne exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all do", Draco added, looking Hermione straight in the eyes, with a loving smile on his mouth. She smiled back at him, and that was something Daphne didn't miss.

"So Blaise", she told to the Italian, who was obvious of the exchange, "I left my Herbology notes at your room the other day. Would you mind fetching them for me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

When he left, Daphne just winked at Hermione and Draco, and hurried after Blaise.

"Wow", Draco said. "That was subtle."

Hermione approached him and sat into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It sure was. I imagine that I won't be sleeping tonight."

"I would like to be the one who's keeping you from sleep", he said as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled, stroking his hair.

"Haven't you been many times now?"

"And I will be many times more." He kissed her passionately. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

xxxxx

"Spill it!" Daphne exclaimed as soon she returned. Hermione made Draco leave before that, she didn't want her cousin to walk in on them

"What are you talking about Daph?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh, no, you don't play with me, miss. I want all the details." She sat down next to Hermione and hugged her. "You're like a sister to me. Why do you think you have to hide anything from me?"

"I don't know, honey. It's just that we kept it a secret for the last six months, and now we…"

"Six months?! You've been seeing Draco Malfoy for the last six months and you've never told me? Now I'm offended." She teased.

"Well, in my defense, we haven't actually been friends six months ago."

"Yeah, we haven't. But here I thought that you haven't been friends with Draco either."

Hermione laughed. Daphne looked at her for a moment, and then started laughing as well.

"Ok, so I can understand why you've been hiding it before. But why now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It was easier to just continue with secrecy." _It's that I'm not sure of what my father would think _echoed through her mind.

"Well, not much of a secrecy here", she winked.

Both of them smiled.

"But seriously, if you're afraid of what anyone would say, don't be. It's no one's business to discuss who you should be dating. You are so beautiful and so smart, and most of the people who hate you do that only because they're jealous. And you make such a pretty couple."

"Thank you Daphne." Hermione hugged her cousin tightly. She was absolutely right. Why a Dark Princess should be worried about anyone's opinion? Since when did she worry about anyone else's happiness but hers?

"So", Daphne looked at her with a mischief in her eyes, "what's he like?"

"Daphne! I most certainly won't answer that."

"Come on, Mia, you have to give me something. Please", she smiled angelic.

"Well, there's nothing I can complain about. And that's all I'll say", she winked.

Her cousin chuckled.

"Just so you know I won't leave you alone until you tell me everything", she winked, and started preparing for bed.

xxxxx

Hermione waited for Daphne to fall asleep, and then she snuck out their room. She went to the common room, where she entered the massive fireplace and flooed to the Manor. She asked her uncle earlier to connect the fireplace to the Floo Network, for she needed to talk to her father.

Green flames lightened the salon in the Yaxley Manor, and Hermione could see her father sitting in a luxury armchair, waiting for her. Nagini was curled on the floor next to him. When Hermione stepped out the fireplace, Dark Lord stood up, and embraced her.

"Welcome, my princess."

"Good evening, daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Come, have a seat. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I just want to talk to you."

"Did something happen?" Voldemort asked his daughter worriedly.

"Well, Dumbledore invited me in his office today. He clearly suspects something. He asked me about the recent events, and at one moment he was wondering why everything happened now. I think he tries to connect everything with you."

"What have you told him?"

She smirked.

"I told him that my father realized that Hogwarts isn't safest place in the world, so he wanted to protect me as well."

Voldemort laughed.

"That was low. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you daddy. There was also something else I wanted to tell you. I couldn't risk writing it in a letter. When you returned last summer, you invited your Death Eaters, right? And they swore their loyalty to you."

"They did, princess. Why that concerns you?"

"Because not everyone's glad because of that. You see, Theodore Nott Jr. babbled about not being happy with his father's demands to follow you. He said something like his entire life was planned in advance, and that he wanted to do something else. He was a bit drunk when he said that, but you know what they say, in vino veritas."

Voldemort sighed. Theodore Nott Sr. returned when all of his Death Eaters did. He pardoned them, but hinted that they'll have to work harder than before to earn his full forgiveness.

"Who else heard that?"

"Well, there were several other students. But Draco reacted almost at instant. He said there is no greater honor than to be chosen as one of your followers. And I made Crabbe and Goyle to beat Nott up later."

Her father laughed. He could imagine his little girl issuing orders around. She was a born leader, everyone could see that.

"I also asked all of them if they'll help in any way they can to make your comeback easier. I didn't threaten them, but I hinted that you'll not be so easy on those who failed you."

"My dear child", Voldemort said with admiration, "you just made me the proudest father in the world."

She smiled at his words.

"You know I'll do anything to help you daddy."

A single tear rolled down the Dark Lord's face.

"You're just like your mother. I love you so much, princess, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know." She looked at the great clock on the wall. "I should be back soon. Someone could notice my absence. I'll come again soon."

She hugged her father, stroke Nagini's head. But before she entered the fireplace, she stopped.

"Daddy, what do you think about Draco?" She asked. She could feel her heart stopped.

"Lucius' son? I think he's a young man with a great potential. I'm glad he's your friend. Lucius always was close companion of mine, not to mention the boy's aunt Bellatrix."

"Er, he actually…we…" She couldn't say it. She took a deep breath, and then looked her father straight in the eyes. "Lately, we've become more than friends."

Silence that followed was awkward. Hermione could only hear her heart beating faster now, as she waited for her father to say something. She gasped when she saw him smiling.

"Well, Malfoy's most certainly are one of the oldest and most respected pureblood families. And if that boy makes you happy, then I'm glad."

She jumped, hugged him, and kissed his cheek, smiling all the time.

"I love you daddy."

"Do you really think I would deny you anything, princess?"

She chuckled. Of course he wouldn't. She was the only family he had, his precious girl who resembled his loving Evelyn so much. If there was anyone who could ask the Dark Lord for something, that was her. She hugged him one more time, and then stepped into green flames with a smile in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

It was first day from the beginning of the school year that Ron Weasley was satisfied. There were a lot of things he was angry about, but now he could relax and enjoy a little. He just got the Keeper position in the Gryffindor's team, and he was about to have his first training session.

It took him only a glance towards the students that were entering the Great Hall to realize that his mood still can go south. Hermione was talking with Daphne, while she held Malfoy's hand in hers. Zabini was discussing something with Flint behind them, and Crabbe and Goyle went in front of the group, carrying the girls' books and bags. All of them were walking as if they owned the place, which made him pissed. And then it hit him.

Hermione was holding Malfoy's hand.

_Hermione was holding Malfoy's hand._

He nagged Harry, pointing him at their direction. At first Harry didn't see it, but when he realized what's going on, his brow burrowed and he looked at Ron confused.

"This is getting worse and worse. We have to do something." Harry said.

"I couldn't care less what she's doing with her life", Ron snapped. "It was her who decided to leave us."

Harry nodded silently, remembering their exchange at the King's Cross station. Things only got worse after that. Slytherin's used every possible chance to shout some offense to Ron and him. He didn't even listened to that, but it did hurt him whenever Hermione was present. She would only nod approvingly and occasionally grant a smile to anyone who ever had some witty remark about them. It was as she became some sort of leader among the Slytherins. Everyone listened to her, and did everything she commanded.

"I know Ron", Harry sighed, "but she was our friend for a long time."

"Was. Not anymore."

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. Just follow me, alright?"

Harry went towards the Slytherin's table, and Ron had no choice but to follow him. They stood in front of Hermione, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, look what kitty has brought", Draco said mockingly. "Potty and Weasel."

Everyone laughed, even Hermione. Harry could see Ron has grabbed his wand, but he tried to ease the situation.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"No one's telling me what I need to do", she raised an eyebrow at him. Harry sighed. This was not Hermione in front of him.

"Please, Mione. I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Talk."

"In private."

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell it now and here. I do not keep secrets from my friends."

Blaise coughed 'ahem, ahem'. Hermione ignored him, but Draco punched him lightly in the arm.

"Just saying", Blaise teased. Hermione looked back to Harry and Ron, with a questioning gaze.

"Er, Mione, what on earth has gotten into you?" Harry asked sincerely. He hoped that somehow he could reach to her, but he was losing that feeling with every passing moment. He could hear Blaise murmuring silently something like 'you don't want to know who's gotten into her'. Hermione smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so different. You became someone we always fought against. I know there's real you somewhere beneath, so please Hermione, think about what are you doing."

For a moment Harry thought she was considering his words. But it was an illusion, she grinned evilly to him.

"Funny thing, Potter, I've never felt more like myself than I do now. You surely think you're some kind of hero, obliged to save anyone you think that strained. How come that Cedric Diggory died with only you present? Not really heroic, if you ask me."

"Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who", Cho Chang appeared from the thin air, standing next to Harry. Hermione's mouth twisted into a curl, while Daphne laughed.

"You know, Chang", her cousin said, "if you wanted to dump Diggory for our famous boy, I can't really blame you, though I can't understand your obvious lack of taste." All of the Slytherins snickered. "But you could at least respect his death by not lying about it."

There was a moment of silence everywhere around them. Although Harry heard many of the students' whispers behind his back, this was the first time someone openly supported him, and directly opposed him as well. He couldn't say anything, words stuck in his throat. Malfoy stepped forward and patted his shoulder, speaking in slow, but menacing way.

"You know Potter, you should really stop worrying so much about saving the others, and start thinking about yourself. For you may find yourself in grave danger, and no one will be there to help you."

"Was that a threat, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"No." It was Hermione who answered. "Watch your back, for there will be repercussion. Now that's a threat."

Slytherins started leaving. But before they left, Hermione turned to Ron with a mischievous smile.

"Congratulations on your new post, Weasley. I'm sure Gryffindor's team will _thrive_ now. If I were you, boys", she turned to Draco, Blaise and Marcus, "I would give up on Quiditch right away. There is no point in playing with such a fierce Keeper, right?"

With thunderous smile, they all left.

Ron face was redder than his hair. Harry was furious. It was his idea, but now he saw that there's not a single fiber of Hermione Granger left. She became a bully, someone they hated from the beginning. She was same like them now, she was the enemy.

"I'm so sorry, Cho", he turned to tall Ravenclaw. Part of him was bursting with happiness despite everything that just happened, for she believed him. And she stood up for him. He was still mad that she was the target as well.

"It's okay Harry. Someone has to stand up to them, it'll only be worse." He nodded silently. There was not much anyone could do. Hermione and her gang were loved by every professor in Hogwarts. Their results were always the best, they always had the right answer. They were the golden pureblood children, how could they be capable of something foul. That was the opinion of the most of the professors. Except McGonagall, of course. She was well aware of the animosity that ruled between hers and Snape's House, but there was little she could do. And Dumbledore wasn't there most of the time, and even when he was, surely he wouldn't interfere in the students' quarrels.

"For the record", Cho continued, "I do believe that you fought You-Know-Who, and that he killed Cedric." She took a deep breath. After all, she was dating him, clearly it was difficult for her to talk about it. Harry smiled sympathetically at her.

"Thanks. Means a lot."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, wanna go down the Quiditch terrain?" Blaise asked them during breakfast. "Gryffindor's are having training after, I'd like to see how Weasel would cope with the game."

"Like I don't have anything better to do", Hermione replied. She never found boys' obsession with Quiditch reasonable.

"I'll go with you, Blaise", Daphne said. "And our little lovebirds can have the day for themselves." She teased. Draco smiled, and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Ever since they've made it official, Blaise and Daphne would always have some witty remark about their relationship. Hermione didn't mind that, she knew they're just joking. There were others, however, who didn't take it lightly, like Pansy, who had a crush on Draco since always, or most of the Gryffindors, who were just shooting glances towards them. That didn't bother Hermione. She was doing what she wanted, not paying much attention to the others.

They saw Harry and Ron passing near them, clearly going to the training. It was then that Hermione noticed a sheet of paper that fell from Ron's bag. She immediately summoned it. It was a letter, and a pretty long one.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions. From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is _blowing — _and see if you can spot yours truly_!_ Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizzengamoth and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt. It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - _/ _know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you_.

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years_!

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

"Prophet hasn't arrived yes, has it?" Hermione asked as she finished reading the letter.

"No, why?" Daphne asked.

"Well, it should be announced that Umbridge is a High Inquisitor, I don't know why they are late."

"No rush", Blaise added. "I'm sure everyone would be just delighted with the idea." He winked and Hermione smiled. It would be a real hit to the Dumbledore's reign. As High Inquisitor, she would have almost the same power as he does, and things on school will change.

"I'm sure they will", she smirked. "Would you check on this?" She added the letter to her friends.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"That, my love, is a proof that Potter and Dumbledore would soon go down."

xxxxx

It was the major news. Dolores Umbridge's new position as High Inquisitor, her new power to inspect every professor at Hogwarts, to _improve seriously falling standards in that school and so on_, so on. It was the only thing Prophet wrote about, as Hermione could notice. She was reading a long interview with the Minister, his assistant Percy Weasley and some other employees at the Ministry, Lucius included.

"Oh, check on this", she said and started reading: "_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation._"

"Ha-ha", Daphne laughed. "I can imagine Uncle Lucius saying this. It's precious."

Draco and Blaise snickered. The word of Lucius Malfoy, as a prominent member of society weighted a lot. If he criticized teaching techniques at Hogwarts, then there definitely was a lot to correct.

"I think there will be a lot more to do. Dumbledore will put up a fight." Hermione said sourly. It wasn't in his nature to surrender lightly. She just couldn't anticipate what his next move will be.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Blaise asked. Daphne and Draco waited her response.

She looked at them. They were people she truly cared about, she couldn't possibly order them around like she did with everyone else. All other Slytherins were her minions, just a staff to do her dirty work. But not three of them. Never them.

"I don't want you to do anything, darlings", she winked. "I need you to help me with a plan. We have to think of ways to sabotage Dumbledore and to aid Umbridge the best way we can." All of them nodded.

"And one more thing", she added after a short stance. "I think it would be prudent to talk with that Weasley. It seems to me that he could contribute to our goal."


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry guys, but it's been a really rough week, and I didn't get to update anything. I'm back now, and I'll try to keep my previous pace. Don't hate me. :)**

* * *

It was their field trip to Hogsmeade, and Hermione found herself with Draco, Daphne, Blaise and Montague in the _Three Broomsticks_. The village was crowded with students as everyone wanted to escape from the grim atmosphere in school. As High Inquisitor, Umbridge started to inspect the teachers and implanted new rules. Her methods were almost medieval.

"Ugh", Pansy commented as she and Tracey joined them. Blaise summoned two more chairs for the girls to sit. Hermione just watched them blankly, as Pansy always complained about something.

"What's the matter now, Pans?" Daphne asked.

"There's crowd everywhere. I couldn't get to buy anything."

Hermione smirked. She had made several younger Slytherins to go and fetch stuff for her. It was a day for relaxing, she didn't want to lose it.

"And since when is _Hogshead _so popular?" Tracey asked after they ordered another Butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She knew about the other inn in the Hogsmeade, but it didn't have so much of a good reputation.

"Well, we just saw several groups of students going in that direction. I can't understand why, that's like the ugliest place here."

Pansy nodded. "No one ever goes there."

It came to Hermione's understanding that whoever goes there has some private business. She could bet it was Potter and Weasley, but she needed to learn more.

"Hey, Draco, remember that night we hit the_ Hogshead_?" Montague asked. "And that waitress who happened…"

"Yeah, Graham", Hermione snapped, "no one's really interested in that story." She didn't have time for reminiscing, she had to go and see what's happening. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some place to attend. Draco?"

She exited the inn with Draco following her.

"It was ages ago", he started apologizing, "and clearly…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, about what Graham said…"

"Yeah, right. It doesn't matter anyway. We have work to do."

He followed her silently as she walked toward the end of the village. He heard of what Tracey said, but he didn't think Hermione would give that much of attention to that. He was obviously wrong.

"What are we doing, Hermione?" He whispered as they were hiding behind the tree with a clear view of the inn's door. They stood there several minutes, but no one entered or exited the _Hogshead._ He started to think that it's a lost cause.

"Well, if Potter and Weasel are up to something, I'd like to know. I wouldn't want something happens to you or anyone of us."

"Do you really think they stand a chance against us", he teased. She smiled.

"Of course not", she caressed his cheek, "but better safe than sorry."

He kissed her fiercely. He didn't care about what anyone was doing, he only wanted to spend some quality time with his girl. With midterm approaching, professors were giving them tons of homework, and they barely got to see each other. She returned the kiss, obviously missing him as much he missed her, but then she stopped and pulled back, as they heard distinctive voices in front of them.

Students were exiting the _Hogshead_ in large groups, not caring about some secrecy. There were some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and several minutes later they were followed by Gryffindors. Last who left were Potter, four of the Weasleys, Cho Chang and one of her friends. Hermione could hear Cho talking silently with the girl, as they moved from the main group.

"There's nothing to worry about, Marietta", she tried to sound assuring, "this is going to be great."

Judging by how Marietta scoffed at her words, she wasn't so convinced.

xxxxx

Hermione had a lot of time to think while they were returning to the castle. Draco had to agree that something was going on, but he couldn't deduce what. They shared what they've heard with Daphne and Blaise, who also didn't have a clue.

They sat in the Slytherin's common room, and Hermione summoned Pansy and Tracey, who knew all the gossip in Hogwarts. Only Lavender Brown could outrun them.

"Pansy, do you happen to know who's that Marietta girl who always hangs out with Chang?" She asked in the sweet voice.

"Why does she interest you?" Pansy asked bluntly. Hermione snapped.

"I asked you something, Parkinson, and it's only polite to answer to me, but not with another question." Pansy suddenly grew smaller in her chair. "Understand?" She only nodded. Tracey tried to ease the situation.

"Ugh, it's Marietta Edgecombe, she's one year our senior. Her mother works for the Ministry, I actually think it's in your father's Department, Hermione." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Tracey nodded and continued.

"That's pretty much everything, except the fact that Warrington nailed her couple of times." She winked. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Tracey", she said kindly. "You're both dismissed."

As Pansy and Tracey left, Daphne asked: "You think you can persuade her to tell you what's going on?"

"Of course I can. I can think of several methods", she said, and then they both giggled. Daphne heard what Tracey had said, and she knew exactly what the methods Hermione came up with were.

xxxxx

As the first game of the Quiditch season approached quickly, it was really hard to get the Quiditch pitch for training. Flint and Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor's Captain were fighting over the permission all the time. Everything was subdued to the game, even McGonagall and Snape stopped giving them homework.

Hermione, Daphne and Blaise watched almost each training. Hermione loved seeing Draco flying. He looked so powerful and free. Though she personally didn't like it, flying really suited him.

She could see Marietta Edgecombe approaching them. She grinned, the girl obviously got her message. Marietta came to them and looked Hermione worriedly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Marietta. Please, have a seat."

Girl sat down, still confused. Daphne and Blaise both smiled at her. Hermione continued.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you, and why here. Well, the thing is, I know your friends wouldn't look mildly to your association with us, considering the animosity between our houses. Which I, personally, don't understand, but there are so many prejudiced people." She sighed. "Still, I wanted to meet you in person. You see, my father told me about you. Well, actually, he told me about your mother. She is one of his best employees, and he's very pleased with her work. It would be such a waste if he loosed her." She made a pause. "Thus he asked me about you, but I couldn't answer him anything before I meet you." She winked. "I don't judge people who I don't know."

Marietta smiled at her politely. She could feel there was something between the lines there. But then she looked at the pitch, where Warrington was currently adding Quaffle to Flint. She sighed. Hermione didn't miss that.

"So", she smiled, "you found someone you like here? All those guys are really nice."

Marietta blushed. She really liked Casius, but they agreed not to date, since all her friends judged her. Still, it felt so good seeing him.

She then remembered Cho, who was clearly crazy about Potter now. It then came to her understanding that no one doesn't have right to say anything about her liking Warrington, especially not Cho, when she's making her breaking the school rules and disobeying her parents just so she can spend some time with Harry. She cleared her throat, and asked Hermione to talk in private. When Daphne and Blaise left, she turned to her Slytherin companion, and started talking silently.

"There is something you need to know, Hermione, but I want you to promise me that no harm would come to my family. My mother needs her job." When Hermione nodded, she continued. "You know how Cho always defends Potter? She likes him. A lot. So it's no surprise that she would do anything to be near him. So, when it came to our ears that Potter is starting some group, and only several people knew about that, she was momentarily in. We went to see it, the other day when we were in Hogsmeade, and it is rather radical. Potter and Weasley decided to start a learning group, although it's not an usual learning group." She stopped for a moment, and then continued.

"They think that it should be wise for us to learn how to cast various spells we are taught in DADA. Not only for successfully passing the O.W.L.s, but also because of their beliefs that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned. You have to understand one thing, Hermione. I don't believe in that, and I personally think that Potter just want some publicity. After all, he used to read stories about him in the newspaper whole previous year. But Cho believes him. I tried to convince her not to go, but she didn't listen. And I just couldn't let her go alone. I'm the only one left by her side, all the other friends don't even talk to her anymore, because all she does is crying. But I considered going to Umbridge from the moment we returned from that meeting. It's dangerous to oppose her, to oppose the Ministry."

Hermione watched the girl, who was now mildly shaking. She couldn't possibly believe that Potter and Weasley would come up with something like that, but then again, they always liked breaking the rules. She needed to learn more, for this was the golden opportunity she couldn't miss.

"But, Professor Umbridge said it is enough for our O.W.L.s to learn about spells the way she's teaching us", she said sweetly.

"I know. But there's that other motive. There are a lot of people in this group. I'm afraid that consequences would be severe."

"But, when do you have those lessons? I never noticed anything suspicious while I patrolled the halls."

"The thing is, we haven't had any yet, because Potter is working on a space. He said he would inform us when he finds something."

"Then, the best thing is to wait. Don't tell this to anyone."

"Why?" Marietta looked confused.

"Because catching on act is the best way. If you go to Professor now, they will all deny it. And then they'll become more wary, and there will be no way to catch them. You have to continue with that, and then to inform me when it happens. Don't worry, Professor Umbridge will know about your contribution, and I'm sure your mother will only benefit from it. You have to trust me."

Marietta nodded silently. She was relieved now that there will be no penalty for her. She did feel sorry for Cho, but her friend should know better than that.

"You should go now", Hermione said as she waved to Daphne and Blaise to return. "Gryffindors are about to come soon for their training. And Marietta", she looked her straight in the eyes, "thank you. This shall not be forgotten."

"Did it seem to me, or here was a certain Ravenclaw just five minutes ago?" Warrington asked Hermione as their training was finished, and they flew down from their brooms. They could see group of Gryffindors approaching for their practice, but they remained on the pitch.

"Well, Cassius", Hermione smiled, "how come that only you noticed that?" He smiled at her words.

"Oh, I think we all know answer to that", Marcus teased his friend.

"You can have your fun, darling", she said as she went to Draco, "just remember that I need her. So you don't get to dump her until I say so."

"So now you're telling people who they can and can't date, huh?" They all heard Ron Weasley's angry voice. "Who do you think you are?"

Hermione laughed at his words. It amused her how whenever he got mad, his face got even redder than his hair. She leaned forward to the group of Gryffindors who watched them silently.

"Well, no matter how skillful matchmaker I am, I don't think I'd be able to pull anything for you. Seriously", she turned back to Slytherins, "if anyone knows a girl who likes boys whose faces matches their Quiditch uniforms, please tell me, so I can introduce her to Ronald here."

Everyone laughed. Ron pulled out his wand, and pointed it to her.

"Attacking an unarmed girl?" She teased. "That's hardly fair. Still…"

But she didn't finish that, as Draco stepped forward and punched Ron straight in the face. As he fell to the ground, Draco said to him menacingly: "Don't you dare to threaten my girl! Ever again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Anyways, I don't really like this chapter, but I had to connect the events somehow. Tell me what you think. ;)**

* * *

"So", Blaise teased, "you don't make Crabbe and Goyle to beat people instead of you anymore." Draco smiled. He still felt adrenaline rush he had earlier that day, when he punched Weasley. It was so good.

"The thing is, mate, that I did that for Hermione. I am the one supposed to take care of her, not Crabbe or Goyle."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy is being sensitive. Who would think of that?" Both of the boys laughed.

"I'll see you when you fell in love. That is, unless you already haven't", he winked at his roommate. Blaise winced at his words. His posture stiffed, and when he spoke, his voice went up for an octave.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Busted! I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Aw, come on mate, no need to be that stubborn. I know you so well. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Well, that's only because we spend every day together, and in order to give you and Mia some privacy, we just…"

"Who said I was talking about Daphne?" Draco said with a grin. Blaise froze.

"Kidding, mate, just kidding. There's nothing wrong with that. I actually think you'll make a great couple. Of course", he winked, "not greater than me and Hermione, but still…"

Blaise leaned in his chair to punch Draco lightly in the arm. Blonde boy just laughed, and stood up, emptying his glass of drink.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll have a lot of things to talk about tonight."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention it? Yeah, Daph is sleeping here tonight. Have a great time", he smiled, as he exited the room. "Draco Malfoy, you are so dead", echoed through the corridor behind him.

xxxxx

"Poor Blaise", Hermione laughed as Draco told her his conversation with their friend. Ha was lying on her bed, while she was brushing her hair. "You are an animal."

"Hey!" He protested, half-amused. "I just tried to help my friends."

"Sure you have", she winked. "I just don't want Daphne to get hurt." She confessed.

Draco straightened up in bed, looking at his girlfriend solemnly. "You know Blaise would never do anything to hurt her."

"I do. I just think that, in order for this not to work, it would ruin their friendship."

"You were never concerned what would happen if our relationship didn't work."

She climbed on the bed and sat on top of him. Pulling is arms above his head, she leaned forward and purred in his ear.

"You were never my friend."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm", she teased. She bit his ear, and then moved down to his jaw and neck. He moaned. She released his arms and he instantly grabbed her around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And what were we?" He asked, their lips only inches apart.

"Enemies", she panted, "that shagged whenever they could."

Draco turned suddenly, lying on top of her. Her breathing was harsh as she stroked his hair, pulling his face to hers.

"And now I love you", he whispered before kissing her neck.

"And now I love you", she answered, her eyes closed.

They were so busy undoing each other's clothes they didn't notice that the door opened and two men entered the room.

xxxxx

It was a walk of shame for Hermione and Draco, as they went towards the office of High Inquisitor followed by Lucius Malfoy and Edgar Yaxley. Two men came to Hogwarts in order to offer their assistance to Dolores. Starting tomorrow, they were supposed to aid her in inspecting teachers, since they were members of the school board. But they first wanted to see their children, whom they found in rather awkward position. However, they said nothing, only that they wanted to talk with them and Umbridge about some improvements in school.

Yaxley was first to speak as they reach Umbridge's office.

"I wish to talk to my daughter first. Lucius, would you wait us?" As Mr. Malfoy nodded, Hermione followed her uncle in one empty classroom. She glanced at Draco whose face was scarlet. He didn't dare to look at her.

"Well, uncle?" She asked as soon as they were alone. He looked at her with a sigh coming out of his mouth.

"I must say, Hermione, the scene I've just seen wasn't something I expected."

"Then you should have knocked", she rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"We did, but you were clearly too busy to hear." Edgar sighed, looking at his niece. He wasn't mad at her, he was concerned.

"What do you want me to say, uncle? That I'm sorry? 'Cause I'm not. I'm not a child anymore. And why do you even care? You're not my father."

"You clearly don't understand me, my dear. I know you're not a child, and I expected adolescent inside you to show up any day. It's only natural. But that doesn't mean that it's easy to accept. Not for me and especially not for your father."

Hermione shrugged. "Then don't tell him", she suggested.

"One doesn't hide things from the Dark Lord. He'll know, he'll probably see it in Lucius' mind."

"That's not fair", she protested.

"Life's hardly fair, kitten." He approached her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "But when you're a parent, and I consider myself one, because, regardless of this pretence we have to keep, I do love you as if you are mine…" Hermione smiled at him. "When you're a father, you never want to see your daughter in the arms of another man."

"Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"I never said it's reasonable. It's just that your father and I will always see you as a ten-month old baby, no matter how old you. And there is another thing." He stopped. Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. Her uncle looked slightly embarrassed.

"The greatest problem of having fifteen-year old daughter is the fact that you were once a fifteen-year old boy. And you definitely know how they think."

It was Hermione's turn to blush, but her uncle continued.

"I will keep my temper around young Malfoy, but I cannot say that your father will do the same. I don't doubt that he'll separate you, and I don't blame him. It's too early for you to engage in such serious relations with someone. There will be a plenty of time for that."

Hermione blinked. She was having The Talk with her uncle, who obviously thought she was still a virgin. If he only knew that Draco Malfoy was nailing her for the last six months. She shivered at the thought what her father could do.

"Kitten, I'm sorry. I know this would be easier if your mother was here now. For both you and your father. She was the only one able to keep his temper under control."

She smiled. "Well, I guess now I'll have to be the one who does that."

Edgar laughed. "Good luck with that, darling. Come on, we have some business to do."

xxxxx

"Lucius, Edgar, pleasure to have you here", Dolores Umbridge sang in sweet voice.

"We're here to help, Dolores", Lucius answered. "And we think our children may aid as well."

Draco and Hermione smiled to their Professor.

"Well, starting tomorrow, I will interrogate all of the teachers here. I hardly doubt that any of them is suitable for teaching position, but I'll have to get rid of them one by one."

"I'd start with old Binns", Edgar smiled. "That man, ghost that is, was only putting us to sleep all those years ago. I don't think anything changed."

"Of course, but I'm more worried about alive people, you know, that can do actual damage."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked.

"I believe", Hermione answered before Umbridge, "that Professor thinks that, in case of any conflict between Dumbledore and Ministry, they will take his side. And if Headmaster tries to make even further move, they will support him fully."

Dolores' eyes flickered. She was looking at Hermione, obviously liking what she was hearing. "Please, carry on, darling", she encouraged.

Hermione stood up and turned her back to them, looking through the window. It was raining outside, typical November weather.

"I'm sure, Professor, that you've noticed Dumbledore has been up to something. Ever since the end of the previous year, when he came up with that ridiculous claim of the Dark Lord's return." She could hear a gasp, but didn't know whom it belonged.

"He clearly tried to distract people from the real issue."

"And what in your opinion that may be?" Dolores asked.

"Taking over the Ministry, of course." She now turned to face them. Dolores was looking at her eyes wide open. Draco's face was even paler than usual. His father looked confused, but her uncle smiled at her approvingly.

"I must say, Professor, things in this school are far worse than anyone could assume. Headmaster was able to cover up most of that, until the last year's tragic event. But that most certainly wasn't the first time students here were exposed to life-threatening situations. And Dumbledore always knew, if anything of that came up, he would be forced to resign his position, and perhaps even to answer in the court. By taking over the Ministry under his control, there will be no problems for him. He would still be the Headmaster, and he would have even greater power."

"Can you tell me some of the things you referred earlier?" Self-dictating quill was ready on Umbridge's table, and Hermione didn't doubt that her statement would most likely end up in the morning's edition of _The Prophet._

"I can. It was in our third year that Draco was attacked by a hippogriff." Umbridge shrugged. She hated any half-breeds.

"Year before, I was petrified, as well as several other students, by giant Basilisk who clearly wandered freely through the castle. There was a three-headed dog in the castle back when we were first year. Not to mention that we were regularly left in care of a werewolf."

"Dear Merlin", Umbridge's voice was now trembling, but everyone could hear satisfaction under that. "Of course, we heard some rumors in the Ministry, but we never thought it was that serious."

"As I said, Dumbledore has been very apt in keeping secrets."

There was a brief moment of silence, only the scratching of the quill was heard.

"It does make the perfect sense", Yaxley started, "spreading rumors about the return of the Dark Lord. He thought that would make us in the Ministry occupied enough not to notice his schemes. We were extremely lucky that you are here now, Dolores."

"Of course, of course. We have to take extreme measures now. He has to be removed from his position."

"Not yet", Hermione said coldly.

"But, Miss Yaxley, you've said it yourself…"

"I know what I've said", Hermione interrupted her, "Professor. But your hands are currently tied, for there is nothing you can accuse him on."

"Surely, some of those past things can incriminate him."

"No. That will only make suspicions. You have a powerful opponent here, and you have to play it wisely. Dumbledore's word is still respected by many members of our society. If you decide to arrest him now for something that happened years ago, it will only start questions. People will assume that you are hiding something, and that you have to move Dumbledore out of the picture. It will only backfire. You have to wait for some evidence to occur, something that will make him look bad in everyone's eyes."

Umbridge smiled at her, and then turned to her uncle.

"Edgar, I believe this has been said million times by now, but your daughter really is the brightest witch of her age."

"Your sister was called the same back when we were in school", Lucius blurted out. Yaxley only looked at him grimly.

"I thank you for your compliment, Professor", Hermione tried to ease the tension. "I'm happy that I can be of help."

"You do realize, Miss Yaxley, that there is a major flaw in all of this."

But Draco was the one who answered to that.

"There is nothing to worry about, Professor. You being here already slowed his plans. He'll soon become impatient to finish all of this. And impatient people are the most inconsiderate. He will slip soon enough, and you'll be able to end all of this."

"Impressive, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Yaxley, truly impressive. I am sure there is a bright future for both of you in the Ministry. But for now, how would you like to be a member of the Hogwarts' Inquisitorial Squad?"

"There is no Inquisitorial Squad in Hogwarts." Hermione pointed.

"There is now."


	12. Chapter 12

"What on Earth that Loony's wearing?" Daphne exclaimed, pointing to the Ravenclaw's table. Luna Lovegood was drifting over to the Gryffindors, with hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

Hermione and Blaise laughed. Luna Lovegood was the strangest person they ever heard about, her nose was always perched in some rubbish newspaper, her voice was rather dreamlike, and whenever she spoke, it was about some weird things she claimed to exist.

"I'm sure that's a nice motivation to the Gryffindors", she winked at her cousin.

It was the morning of the first Quiditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Tension between two houses was so thick, you could almost cut it. Not a day has passed without having someone hexed, mostly Gryffindors.

As if all of them hadn't had enough on their minds already, few days prior Umbridge began thorough control of the teachers, with the assistance of Edgar Yaxley and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione didn't like having them so near, but as long as they were in the castle, her father was oblivious of the fact that the two men walked on her and Draco. They still hadn't told Daphne and Blaise about that incident, her cousin might have been sympathetic, but Blaise would only be pain in the ass.

Hermione had both of them joined to the Inquisitorial Squad, which now consisted of seven people, besides four of them, there were Pansy, Tracey and Montague. As it was explained in the Education Decree number twenty-some, everyone could apply for the membership, but the High Inquisitor herself would decide on those who are worthy of such honor. Their job was to make sure that all of the rules are followed, but they were little above Prefects, as they could dock house points.

The inspection of Hogwarts' teachers was fun, to say the least. As if Umbridge found most shameful things about each of them, and then talked about it in front of whole class. It did go difficult with McGonagall, however, that woman surely knew how to keep up with Umbridge and play by the rules at the same time, but for the others it depended on Umbridge's good graces if they'll get fired like Binns and Trelawney.

It would be an understatement to say that it was expected. As Pansy heard the gossip, Weasley twins even had a Who's-going-to-go poll, and both of the Professors were high above the others. But the people who replaced them came to everyone's surprise, and Hermione wasn't exception.

As she knew, siblings Amyccus and Alecta Carrow were minor Death Eaters that managed to escape the justice fourteen years ago. They slowly built their way back as the respected members of society. Alecta was the member of the Black's family charity organization, that Narcissa Malfoy currently lead. She didn't exactly know what Amyccus was doing, but it certainly had some connections with history, as he was now positioned instead of Binns. Hermione couldn't believe how Dumbledore let Umbridge to put two Death Eaters in his school. Most certainly there was another Decree that stated that High Inquisitor could replace the old teachers with the people she finds most suitable for the position.

"And we're done", Pansy announced theatrically, as she and Tracey sat beside Hermione and Daphne, placing two big boxes on the table. Pansy gave Hermione rather large crown-like badge with _Weasley is our king_ written over it.

"Well, I never believed I would say this, but this was brilliant Pans", Hermione smiled to her black-haired companion. Pansy only glared at her. Ever since Hermione became the uncrowned queen of Slytherin, Pansy followed her orders to the exact point, but she always had some remark. But not this time. This was the first time ever that Hermione Yaxley praised Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing the girl only stared at her blankly. "You don't expect a hug now, do you?"

"N-no, sorry Hermione", Pansy said sheepishly.

"Well, then, this has to be distributed. You boy", she called small second year that walked by. "What's your name?"

"Er, Daniel Hulbert, miss", boy trembled slightly.

"Well, Daniel Hulbert, I have an important job for you", she smiled at him. "Take these", she gave him the boxes, "and make sure everyone in our house gets them before the match. You better employ some of your friends as well." Boy nodded, and left. As Hermione was pinning the badge to her own robe, she heard Tracey gasped. She look up and saw Slytherin Quiditch team entering the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Casius Warrington, Graham Montague, Miles Bletchley, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were already in their uniforms. They walked with pride, already wearing badges that Pansy made.

Draco sat between Hermione and Tracey, pecking his girlfriend quickly. She hugged him, and then offered him small bite of the croissant she was eating, which he accepted thankfully.

"Aw, it's a big day for our boys", Tracey smiled. "Best not embarrass us, you know."

"When did we ever disappoint?" Montague smirked at her. Hermione smiled for herself. It was only matter of time when those two would end up together. She adored teasing Tracey for that.

"Now, now", she could hear her uncle's voice, "do have a proper breakfast, and then off to the game." Draco coughed on his bite, and only muttered good morning to Yaxley, who now stood behind Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. She let go of Draco, and turned to him.

"Good morning, father", she smiled politely. "I hope our team has your full support."

"Of course it has, kitten. I just came to wish good luck to the boys. Lucius, Alecta and Amyccus are waiting for me." He looked at them, lingering his gaze on Draco a little longer than necessary, and then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked looking at red-faced Draco.

"Nothing", he replied. He kissed Hermione's temple, and left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise and Daphne turned suspiciously to Hermione, but she just shook her head, and continued eating.

xxxxx

Despite all the practice, every carefully planned move, they lost. It didn't matter that Weasley was bad to the extreme, that he was so hit with the badges Slytherins carried that he received seven goals, it was Harry Potter who caught the Snitch. Draco was so furious after, that he started insulting Weasleys, as well as Harry's parents, which resulted in George and Harry beating him up.

Hermione watched him as he paced trough the Slytherin's common room. He yelled and threw things at anyone who tried to speak with him. She was sitting with Daphne and Blaise, who tried to ease the situation.

"Hey, mate, at least you got Potty and those Weasel-bees expelled from the team. For good", he grinned. It was Umbridge's decision, as a punishment for their foul temper and misbehavior.

Draco only glared at his friend. Not even that could give him any satisfaction. He was so close, he even scratched Potter's hand when he reached for the tiny ball. But he wasn't fast enough.

Hermione didn't say anything. He wasn't reasonable right now, and she didn't want to do anything that would make him say something he'd regret later. She knew he would listen if she ordered him to go to his room and stop fidgeting, but that was something she swore to herself she would never do.

"Miss Yaxley", she didn't even notice Lucius Malfoy entered the common room, and now he was right in front of her, giving her small letter. "Narcissa sent this for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy", she said as she took it. It was a guest list for Malfoy's Christmas Ball, and Narcissa was interested if Hermione had any other suggestions.

"I'm heading back to Wiltshire tonight, along with your father. I can carry your response, if you want."

"That's alright. I'll send it in the morning. Please, give Mrs. Malfoy my regards."

"I will, dear", Lucius smiled at her. Then he turned to look at Draco, and his face changed to cold mask. "Son", he only nodded, and left. Draco only collapsed down in the chair, his eyes burning with anger. Hermione was about to kick everyone out, when she spotted Warrington heading to the door.

"Casius", she called. "Must I remind you that you can't be seen?"

He approached her with a smug. "Don't worry, Mia", he whispered, "I know the perfect place, that even you probably hadn't heard of."

"Really? And what that might be?"

"Have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"

She blinked. "Are you sure that Crabbe or Goyle hadn't hit you with a Bladger today?"

"So funny. No, this is real thing. It's sort of room that appears when you need it and exactly like you need. It's on seventh floor, where's that tapestry with dancing trolls."

"It can be whatever you need?" He nodded. "Show me."

"Now?" He protested. "I was just about to…"

"Yes, I know what you were just about to. You'll have all night for that. Does Mariette know about it?"

"Actually, no. She's waiting for me though", he said as he glanced at the clock.

"Don't worry, I won't take much of your precious time." She stood up, and they headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" She heard Draco's voice.

"I need to finish something", she said as she turned towards him. She could see that he needed her. He was angry and humiliated, but he didn't want to be alone.

"It won't take long", she assured him.

xxxxx

"This is brilliant, Warrington", Hermione exclaimed, as she examined the Room several times. It always became exactly what she imagined. "How come I never knew about this?" She wondered.

Marietta Edgecombe was confused. This certainly wasn't what she expected when Casius asked her to meet him. Then he showed up with Hermione, talking about some room and something. She was rather mad, so she didn't pay attention.

Hermione only smirked at girl's annoyance.

"Dear Marietta, don't you see this is absolutely what we need?"

"How so?"

"Warrington, out." When he exited, she continued. "Well, you said that the main problem for Potter and Weasley was lack of appropriate space. So there it is."

"You mean, here? But if they knew about this, they would've already…"

"And you are a Ravenclaw?" Hermione scoffed. "It is obvious that they don't know about this, but you're gonna suggest it."

"But what am I going to tell them?"

"That you've read it in the book, or that someone in your family told you, or that you accidentally stumbled upon it. Whatever. I wonder how did Casius know about this anyway?" She muttered the last more for herself.

"And you think they'll believe me?"

"Of course they will. And then find a way to inform me when your first meeting will be."

Marietta nodded. She wanted nothing more than to go to Umbridge herself, but it was Hermione's father who was her mother's boss. And that meant that she had to do exactly what Hermione told her to.

"Two more things", Hermione added before she turned to leave. "Find a way to connect Dumbledore with all of this. Don't ask why, just do it", she said as Marietta looked at her confusingly. "And Casius doesn't need to know anything. Find a way to entertain him, so he doesn't ask questions."

Warrington looked impatient as he strode in front of the door.

"Took you girls a long time. What was that all about, huh?"

"Nothing", she Hermione said sweetly. "Have fun, darling."

xxxxx

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as she entered his room. He was lying at his bed, looking at the ceiling. Blaise was with Daphne in the common room, so Hermione told him to sleep in her room. She needed to be with Draco, to be there for him.

"I practically crashed Warrington's date", she chuckled as she sat on bed, "or better say, his shag meeting." She looked at him, and he caressed her cheek. "And how are you?"

He scoffed, moving his hand to her waist, and pulling her closer to him. "I'm fine, now."

"Draco", she started, but he interrupted her with a haste kiss. "Don't", he muffled.

"No", she pulled apart from him. "Talk to me. Why are you so upset with this loss?"

He looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Because I played for you. I wanted to dedicate it to you. And…I lost. And now I can only think that I'm a huge mess, and that I don't deserve you. I…"

"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me now", she said as she cupped his face. He tried to look away, but she didn't allow him. "No! You're gonna look at me, and listen to me and not drown yourself in self-pity. It doesn't matter how you play some stupid sport, or how high you grades are or… Whatever… It's the way you treat me, the way you make me feel. The way you feel about me. That's what count." She kissed him. She could feel the tears on his cheek. "Why?" She muttered. "Why did you even think that you have to prove anything?"

"Because that's what I did my entire life. You've seen the disappointment in my father's eyes. He didn't even want to talk to me. I remember", he put his head in her lap, and she started stroking his hair as she listened his story. "I was four, I think, and my father decided to teach me how to fly. I fell of the broom the moment I sat on it." He laughed, but a shadow crossed his face. "It was enough for my father to decide that I'm a lost cause. He just gave up on me."

"But your flying was perfect back when we were in the first year", she protested.

"It was", he sighed, "because I spent every day until I came to school practicing, perfecting it. I needed for my father to see that I could do that. I needed him to be proud of me."

She could feel tears filling her eyes. There, in her lap lied hurting young man she currently loved more than anything in the world. She told herself that she would do anything to make him feel better.

"I'm proud of you", she whispered as she held him. "You don't need to prove anything to me. I will always be by your side."


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Hermione noticed the next morning was Draco's absence. She stirred, noticing how he tucked her in. Apart from the place where she slept, the bed was cold, as if no one's been there for some time. That confused her. She got up and checked the bathroom, but there was no sign from her boyfriend.

-flashback-

"It's nice, I guess", Hermione said, as Draco took her on a tour of his father's London flat. It was, of course, larger than the usual apartments, but then again, Malfoy's were one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world.

"You guess?" He teased. "I'm hurt now."

"Ha-ha", she turned to him, placing her small hand at his chest. "Fine, it's the most beautiful flat I've ever seen, and you look particularly handsome today."

He quickly pecked her, and smirked. "I look particularly handsome _every _day."

"Of course you do", she winked at him. "So, what are we doing here?" She asked, not knowing the exact reason why he had brought her here. Earlier that day, he showed up in front of her house, asking her to come with him. Her parents were at work, so she just scribbled them a message that she went to see a friend. Draco brought her into one of the tallest buildings in London, saying that the penthouse they entered belonged to his father, and asking her opinion on it.

"Well, it's not like my father often comes here. Monthly, tops, and that's only for some business meetings. So, I was thinking, now that the school year is over", he tucked one of her locks behind her ear, "we could, you know, hang out here?" He smiled seductively at her.

"Yeah", she wrapped her arms around his neck, "we could hang out."

It was enough for him to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom.

"You're feather light, Granger", he laughed.

"Well", she muffled in his neck, "one could say that I exercise a lot."

He chuckled. "In that case, a hard training awaits you."

They only had sex in bed once, and neither of them remembered it. Later, it happened mostly in empty classrooms, broom closets, even in secluded parts of a library. But those were always quickies, extremely enjoyable, yes, but still, each of them would dress up quickly after, and part away.

"Here's the thought", Draco was lying on top of Hermione, placing trail of kisses down her neck, "why wouldn't you stay here, all night?"

There was a moment of silence in which he didn't dare to look at her. She tried to process his words. They never did that, not that they really had the opportunity to, but she never thought of it. And now that he mentioned it, she realized she actually wanted to see how it looks like.

"I…I need to return home, it's not like my parents won't notice", she tried to joke.

"Well, there's that blasted conversation thing somewhere", he looked up at her, with his silver eyes that could almost make her do anything. "You can call them, and tell that you have a sleepover with that friend you went to visit." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. She only chuckled.

"So, you're making me sneak out and lie to my parents. You are really corrupting me, you know."

"Well", he laughed defensively, "it's not a lie. Except for the sleeping part, for you're not getting much of that."

"Then you better find me a telephone", she whispered in his ear, before biting it lightly.

-end of flashback-

They actually did get some sleep that night, and the next morning Hermione awake tightly hugged by Draco. Her head rested on his shoulder and both of his arms were wrapped around her waist. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, and after that morning, whenever they've been together, she always woke up next to him. Until now, that is.

Hermione went to her room to change. Inside, there were Daphne and Blaise, cuddled tightly on the bed. She smiled at the sight and left hurriedly, not to wake them up. She couldn't help but worry about Draco, when she entered the Great Hall and didn't see him on their usual spot. It was still early, so most of the students hadn't been there. Still, it was out of character for Draco to disappear like that.

xxxxx

He didn't show up the entire morning, and Hermione couldn't help but pace impatiently in front of the dungeons as they waited for Snape to arrive for their double Potions with Gryffindors.

"Mia, I'm sure that everything is alright" Daphne tried to comfort her, but as her cousin only glared at her, she gave up. Blaise and Pansy only looked at her silently, trying to understand why she's so upset.

Truth to be told, Hermione could assume where Draco was, but she hoped that she was terribly wrong. Lucius Malfoy returned to the Wiltshire last night, and he surely reported to the Dark Lord immediately. Which meant that her father probably saw everything Lucius had seen. She shrugged, hoping that her father would look past it, but her uncle already told her how it's gonna be.

Snape stalked in the corridor, his black robes fluttering past him, and they all followed him in the classroom. He instructed them what to do. While they were still busy with getting ingredients, there was a soft knock on the door, and moments later, Draco Malfoy entered the classroom.

To say that he look bad would be an understatement. His usually pale skin had some grayish tone, and large bags were under his eyes. His hair wasn't neatly combed as always, and his clothes were creased. There were murmurs all around the classroom as he walked slowly to his desk and stood next to Hermione. He didn't even look at her once.

"Where have you been, Draco?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Home, my father needed me for something", he answered curtly. She cringed at his coldness. Her father must have tortured him, or forbade him to talk to her.

"Are you alright?" She grabbed his arm, trying to get some attention, to tell him that they will sort it out. But she didn't expect him to shriek and push her hand off. Next thing she knew, he was down on his knees, breathing hardly in pain.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, placing her hand on his back, trying to lift him. But he only screamed at the contact. As Snape and Blaise ran toward him, she stepped back slowly, looking at her hands. Then at him, and then at her hands again. And it hit her.

"Crabbe, Goyle", she tried to compose herself, "take him to the hospital wing. Blaise, please go with them." She was shaking now, trying too hard not to let a sob.

_What's wrong him_ was muttered all around the classroom. She could feel Daphne's inquisitive look, but she didn't turn to her cousin. Instead, she grabbed small vial from the table and threw it into the wall. Loud crack of glass breaking silenced everyone, and now the entire class was looking at her. But she couldn't stand there anymore. Tears were collecting in her eyes, and the sob she still held choked her.

"Someone clean that mess", she ordered, and left the classroom, not even asking Snape for permission.

xxxxx

Draco was sedated when she entered the hospital wing, after some time that took her to compose herself and stop crying. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting around his bed, looking at him sadly. She approached them, and Goyle stood up instinctively, offering her his chair.

"You may leave now", she told them, and after a moment, he and Crabbe exited the room. "How is he?" She asked Blaise, who was still looking at Draco's sleeping figure.

"I don't know, Madam Pomfrey said he was in great pain, and she gave him something to calm him. What happened, Mia?" He finally looked at her, puzzled. She sighed. She didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but it was obvious that he felt enormous pain whenever she touched him. It was her father's work, and it ripped her heart.

"Would you mind leaving me alone with him for a minute, B?"

"Sure", he stood up, and hugged her. "It's gonna be alright, you know."

When Blaise exited, she sat next to Draco trying not to touch him. She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks, and she didn't even try to wipe them. She could only look at him, and her stomach clutched at the thought of what he had been through. He stirred, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Draco", she cried, "honey... What did he do to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt, even angry.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have, but…"

"Yeah, you should have." He turned his head away.

"Draco, please", she sobbed. "I hadn't told that to anyone."

"And I'm just anyone to you?"

"No, no, that didn't sound right, I know. But it wasn't serious between us when I found out, and I just…" She muffled. "And later we were so happy, and it never came up…"

"You didn't trust me."

"I did. I do. Of course I do. I just never spoke to my father about telling you. He's so obsessed with my safety. I know it was stupid, I know you would never tell anyone. I should have told you. It was a mistake. I will never do something like that. Ever again. I'm so sorry." His head was still turned away, so she couldn't read his expression, but the words she heard him say stabbed her right through the heart.

"I think I need some time alone."

xxxxx

Daphne found her hours later, in the Astronomy tower. If anyone passed there, they would see her sitting cuddled in a ball, with her head between her knees, sobbing quietly. But the Tower was usually empty during the day. Daphne knew that something was seriously wrong. She saw her cousin breaking, but she didn't know what the reason was. She only knew that Hermione, always being strong, would not let anyone see her pain. Daphne ordered Crabbe and Goyle to stop anyone who tried to enter, and she alone climbed up to the top. She sat slowly next to Hermione, trying not to startle her, and placed her arm around her shoulder lightly. Her cousin looked up surprised, but then only started crying harder. Daphne pulled her in a hug, caressing her hair slowly.

"Sh, sh", her cousin tried to comfort her.

"It's my entire fault, Daph", Hermione choked. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Mia, what are you talking about?"

"I… I can't… Daph, he doesn't want to see me… It's my fault… I can't… I'm so sorry, just don't ask me anything, because I can't tell you. Not now."

"Hey, hey, sh", Daphne hugged her even closer. "I love you. You're my sister, and I would do anything to help you. You're gonna tell me what bothers you when you're ready, and we'll solve it together. I promise."

For the first time that day, Hermione smiled a little. "Thank you, Daph."


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Yaxley", Snape called her after the class was finished, "if you don't mind staying for a minute." Everyone exited the classroom, leaving her alone with the Professor.

"Yes, Professor?" She turned to him, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"I was just worried if something bothers you, after the yesterday's incident", he drawled slowly. She scoffed. She wondered if Snape knew the truth.

"It was just a moment of anger, and I apologize for causing the scene", she smiled politely. She had to keep appearances in front of everyone. Only Daphne saw her broken, but she was her cousin, her sister and best friend. She wouldn't tell.

"It was a lot of anger, then. I assume it had something to do with Mr. Malfoy, am I right?"

"It's private, Professor."

"It certainly didn't seem private with yesterday's outburst in front of the entire class. But regardless, I'm asking you as the Head of your House and as your father's friend if there's any problem. I would be more than happy to help you."

She glared at him for a moment, deliberating what to say to make him leave her alone and not to raise suspicions at the same time.

"Fellow Death Eater", she said after a pause. He glanced at her questioningly. "You are my father's fellow Death Eater. And you don't need to fix my problems, I'm perfectly capable of handling them myself. Now excuse me, I have History of Magic to attend to, and I wouldn't want to keep dear Professor Carrow waiting." She exited the dungeon, leaving Snape looking blankly at the door that closed behind her.

xxxxx

Hermione entered the History of Magic classroom, only to see that Draco was already there, sitting alone at their usual spot. She sighed and motioned Blaise to sit with Daphne.

"You have every right to hate me", she said silently, as she sat next to him, "but you have to listen to me first."

"I don't hate you", he replied, not looking at her.

"Well, you're not talking to me either."

He turned to her. His face was paler than usual, and a shadow of pain lingered over his grey eyes. _Pain she had inflicted, _she thought.

"Of course I don't hate you, how could I ever? I can understand why you kept that from me, though I wish you didn't. But what hurts the most is to be so close to you, and not being able to touch you, to kiss you. That I can't stand."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she whispered. Tears were rolling from her eyes now, and she could see his hand approaching her face.

"No", she flinched back. He didn't listen. He traced her face with his thumb, wiping her tears away. It hurt him, she could see that, but he didn't stop.

"I'd rather let it kill me than to see you cry."

She moved back from his touch. She couldn't allow him to do that. She couldn't hurt him.

"Good afternoon, class", she heard Amyccus Carrow's voice as he entered the classroom. He started talking about today's lesson, but she didn't listen. She couldn't tear her eyes from Draco, who breathed heavily. He let her go and he was now clutching his fists, trying not to scream in pain. She couldn't take it anymore. She quickly scribed something to the piece of parchment and raised her hand in the air.

"Yes, dear?" Amyccus looked at her.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you, Professor, it's just that I don't feel well", she lied smoothly, "and I think I should visit Madame Pomfrey immediately."

"Dear Salazar, of course", he looked at her worriedly. "You do look pale, darling, do you need anyone to escort you?" At his words Crabbe and Goyle stood up instantly.

"Thank you Professor", she smiled, and cast quick glance at Draco, who now looked confused. _Love you_, she mouthed to him, and then she stood up and handed her bag to Goyle.

"Don't", she heard Draco's whisper, but she didn't look at him anymore. She already made up her mind.

xxxxx

"Where do you think you're going?" She stood behind Crabbe and Goyle as they started walking toward the Hospital wing. They looked at her confused.

"Oh, you idiots, I'm perfectly fine. Just find me some empty classroom, I need to do something."

They entered the classroom not very far from there, and she called Cookie immediately.

"Yes, Mistress, how can Cookie help the Mistress", small elf appeared right away.

"Where is my father, Cookie?"

"Master is at the Malfoy manor, Miss. He has been there for couple of days now."

"Good. Give this note to Mrs. Malfoy, and fetch me Kinky or some other of the Master Draco's elves." Cookie nodded, and disappeared.

"Okay, you listen to me carefully now", she turned to the two of the boys. "I'm going to Wiltshire now, and I don't know how long I am going to stay there. If anyone asks you anything, Madame Pomfrey sent me to Hogsmeade to pick something that will make me feel better." She sighed for a moment. "Draco knows, or at least assumes where I'm headed. It's crucial to keep him from following me. He has to stay here, he's not feeling well. Understand?" She asked them. They both nodded. "Good."

Cookie reappeared with Kinky, who bowed deeply and told her that Mistress Narcissa lifted wards from the Manor. She took small elf's hand, and disappeared with a crack, followed by another one from Cookie's appariting. Crabbe and Goyle started walking back to the classroom they left before. Both of them were consumed in their thoughts that they hadn't even noticed the sound of creasing fabric when Harry Potter emerged from his Invisibility Cloak in the room they just left.

xxxxx

Kinky left Hermione in the spacious salon of the Malfoy manor to find Narcissa. She sat down in a large chair, thinking about what she's going to say to the Lady of the Manor when door opened and pulled her out of her thoughts. But it wasn't Narcissa Malfoy who entered.

"Who are you?" The black haired woman pouted at her, her voice was childlike. But her eyes were wild, and it seemed that she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings all the time. Hermione shrugged. She knew who Bellatrix Lestrange was, but that didn't mean she wanted to be in the same room with her. Thankfully, Narcissa came in that moment and she instantly smiled at Hermione.

"Darling, so wonderful to see you", she said. "Though, I must say I was most surprised when I received your message."

"I just figured that I haven't answered your letter", she said as she stood up. Older witch embraced her instantly. "It was most inappropriate of me, and I apologize."

"Nonsense, my dear child. But I'm happy to have you here, nevertheless. I will just call for some tea." She turned, and then she saw her sister still observing Hermione curiously. "Bella", she said slowly, "this is Hermione Yaxley, Edgar's daughter."

"Edgar doesn't have a daughter", pale witch pointed.

"That's what we all thought", her sister smiled. "He kept her well hidden."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lestrange", Hermione said with a fake smile.

"Likewise", Bellatrix glared at her.

"So, Hermione", Narcissa asked, as three of them sat down and house elves served them tea, "do you have anything in mind for the Ball?"

"As a matter of fact, Cissa, I do. It came to my attention that Minister's new assistant is none other than Percy Weasley."

"Filth", Bellatrix spat, but Hermione ignored her.

"I think it would be clever to invite him as well, for I wanted to speak with him for some time now, but I never had the opportunity."

"Why would you want to talk to him?" Narcissa inquired.

"It's not a secret that he turned against his family and their silly beliefs. But I think that it might be useful to have him on our side", she pointed. "I've got my hand on a letter in which he advises his brother to turn back to Potter and his _lies_", she emphasized the last word. Narcissa raised her eyebrow questioningly, and Hermione continued. "He fully supports the Ministry, of course, but isn't that what we all do right now? I really think he might be of some use. After all, he's the traitor of the traitors, he has to prove himself."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione's words, but before she could say anything, doors opened again, only to let Voldemort himself in the salon. _Finally, _Hermione thought.

"My Lord", Bellatrix exclaimed with joy, moving forward to him. He didn't even acknowledge her move, his eyes were set on Hermione, as he slowly spoke.

"I wasn't aware that you have a guest, Narcissa."

"Yes, my Lord, Miss Yaxley here helps me with the planning of the Christmas Ball."

"Is that so? You really shouldn't miss your classes like this, Hermione."

"Nothing that the Carrow's can't fix", she grinned. "After all, isn't that why they're there? To look after me?"

"Among other things, yes."

"I don't need babysitters", she raised her voice slightly. Her father scoffed.

"I will not tolerate such behavior, Hermione. I was already told that you skipped all your classes yesterday, and Severus informed me of that little incident in Potions."

"So, now I have three blasted Death Eaters on my back all the time?" She stood up, almost yelling. Bellatrix gasped at her act, how anyone could talk to the Dark Lord like that.

"It's for your own safety. You didn't really expect me to send you to Hogwarts unprotected."

"Do they know?"

"No. No one does."

"Well, someone does now", she scoffed.

He looked her straight in the eyes that were now rolling with tears, but she fought too hard not to let them fall. He knew where this headed, and he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until she gets what she wants. She was too much like her mother.

"I will not apologize, nor will I undo that spell, so if that's what you came for, you can leave now."

She did something he didn't expect her to do. She laughed. But it wasn't her usual careless laugh he loved so much.

"Not that I didn't expect that", she scoffed, "but I want to ask you why? If you say you just want to protect me."

"But I am protecting you."

"Then how could you hurt me so much?" She interrupted him. "You, of all people. Uncle told me how you'll react, but I never expected something like that." She started crying. "He was in pain", she sobbed, "and I did that to him."

Voldemort felt really sorry for his daughter. Here she was, crying over something he did. But he didn't know how to cope with an adolescent. He only had his little girl for ten months before they were ripped apart, and he knew he couldn't continue from that moment. But it was early, too early to give his baby to anyone else, when he only got so little time with her. Ad he couldn't allow her to broke like this every time she had some problem. She was his daughter, his precious Princess. She couldn't show any signs of weakness.

"It is for your own good, Hermione", he stated calmly. "You will understand it once you're older." He then became aware of two sisters that watched them. Narcissa looked confused, but he could clearly see jealousy in Bella's eyes. And fear. Fear that someone else occupied her place as his closest companion. He knew how Bella felt about him. He never loved her, he never loved anyone except Evelyn and his children, but he used Bella's emotions ruthlessly in his advantage. He could make her do anything.

"You don't understand", his daughter's voice returned his gaze to her. "It hurt me, probably even more than it hurt him. It broke my heart to see him like that", tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"You cannot allow your feelings to get the best of you", he said her coldly. "You need to be cold in order to rule."

"I see that you mastered that", she scoffed. "Do you really feel anything at all? For if you do, if you love me, how could you hurt me like this?" She pulled her wand and pointed at her head. Before she could even say something, she pulled out a silver strain of her thoughts, and conjured a vial where she put it. She handed it to her father, and called for Cookie.

"Just look at it, and then think about what have you done for me, and what has he."

She then took Cookie's hand, and both of them disappeared from there. Two women who left behind looked at the Dark Lord confused, as they never heard anyone to talk to him like that and stay alive.


	15. Chapter 15

Wonder. Angst. Fear. Pain. Rage. Pain. Love. Undying love. Feelings that were in the memory she left her father to see. She needed him to see how Draco loved her more than anything. She just prayed it would be enough for him to understand, to lift the curse from him. She wanted to hug him, to tell him everything will be alright. But she couldn't.

She didn't return to her classes that day, but she came to the Great Hall for dinner. As news of her recent outburst spread through school like wildfire, she could feel the gazes on her wherever she went. Though she didn't care the slightest.

"How are you feeling, Mia?" Blaise asked concerned as she joined them at dinner. Daphne, Pansy and Tracey looked at her worriedly, but Draco's look was different than theirs. He knew where she went, he knew why.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just exhausted, that's all." She smiled at her friends.

"Well, we're glad it's nothing serious", Pansy smiled back. "Ugh, here comes the trouble." All of them turned to see Ron Weasley approaching them, along with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Yaxley", Professor said in her strict tone, "you missed my class today, as well as yesterday, and I don't know what's the reason to that. I was told you were feeling ill today, but…"

"She lied, Professor, Harry heard her say to Crabbe and Goyle that she was going to Wiltshire."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Mister Weasley. So, Miss Yaxley, is this true?"

Before Hermione could answer anything, Alecta Carrow appeared.

"I must say, Minerva", she spoke to her colleague, "it is entirely my fault. As you know, Christmas is nearing, and we have handful of work down at the Black's charity. Dearest Narcissa is always the most generous to those in need", the Death Eater scrunched her nose as she looked at Ron, "and as Miss Yaxley recently joined us, she wanted to show her how to work. We are all aware of Hermione's extreme potential and intellect, and I'm certain that this won't affect her grades in any way. After all, isn't it being a human in the first place?" She plastered a smile at now flummoxed Head of the Gryffindor.

"Well, it is rather praising what you do, Miss, but make sure that doesn't interfere with your duties here. I will look past it now, but next time you miss my class, you will serve a detention." She nodded briefly to Alecta and left, followed by bewildered Ron. Younger Professor smirked and looked at Hermione pointedly.

"Thank you, Professor", she nodded to her, and Alecta left.

"Wow, Mia", Tracey sounded astonished, "why didn't you tell us you are in that foundation?"

"You now our Hermione", Draco smiled, but Hermione couldn't help but notice small amount of poison in his words, "always full of surprises." She flinched, and looked at him sadly.

"Sorry", he smiled apologetically, trying to grab her hand on the table, but she pulled it back.

"Just don't."

xxxxx

Hermione sat on her bed, and Daphne, Draco and Blaise soon joined her. They looked at her, waiting for her to start to speak, for she told them she had to explain something to them. She sighed deeply. She didn't want to repeat the mistake she made by not telling Draco on time. Three of them were the people she loved the most, and she couldn't lie to them anymore.

"So, I wanted to tell you something that may change the way you see me. I don't want to hide this from you anymore." Blaise and Daphne looked scared, but Draco only smiled.

"You know it changes nothing."

"It did take you a day and a half to accept it", she pointed. He sighed.

"It took me that long partly to accept the fact that you hid something from me, and I already told you the other reason, but it never changed the way I feel about you."

"Ok, I'm totally confused now", Daphne interrupted them. "What's wrong Mia?"

"It's the fact that Edgar Yaxley is not my father." She paused a moment to let them process her words.

"But how? We're not cousins then?" Daphne paled.

"We are. He's not my father, but Evelyn Yaxley was my mother."

"Who's that?" Blaise asked, while Daphne tried to remember where she heard that name before.

"She was Edgar's sister, and aunt Elaina's cousin. She got married, and went by Evelyn Riddle until she died when I was ten months old."

"The Dark Lady", Daphne gasped. "But that makes you…" Her eyes were wide open.

"Yes. The Dark Lord is my father. Uncle Edgar hid me with the Muggles when my father disappeared and my mother died. None of the Death Eaters knew about me. So the events that occurred this summer and everything that was written in the Prophet were true, except for the fact who my father really is. He still doesn't trust anyone with this secret, but I assume that he will introduce me at least to his inner circle soon." She contemplated her friends for a minute. Blaise's mouth formed a slight 'o', but Daphne leaned forward and hugged her.

"I don't know why you were afraid of telling us this. You're still my cousin, and even if you weren't, I wouldn't look at you in any different manner. You know that this is safe with us."

"Yeah, Mia", Blaise added, joining the hug, "it really is a lot to process, but it doesn't change anything."

"Thank you", she relaxed, but she looked at Draco sadly. Daphne noticed that.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy", she scolded him, "don't tell me that the reason she spent the entire yesterday crying was because you got mad at her for not telling you this."

"No, Daph", Hermione interrupted her. "It's nothing like that. It's the fact that my father cursed him, and now I can't touch him without inflict him pain. That's what happened yesterday in Potions."

"But, why?" Blaise wondered.

"Uncle and Lucius sort of walked in on us. So my father learned of it, and he decided that I'm still young for such sort of activities." She now smiled at her boyfriend. "Now we have to find a way to lift it. I can't not to hug him."

"Whoa, Mia", Blaise whistled. "You are the heiress to the most powerful wizard there is. You're practically royalty."

"Shut up, B", she laughed, "I'm still me."

"I wonder what would happen if Dumbledore found out about this", Daphne said.

"That's the reason my father had me keep this from anyone. I had a twin brother, you know", tears started to form in her eyes as always when she thought about Adrian. "He was killed with our mother when he was just a baby. Dumbledore did that. He killed an innocent child in a cold blood."

"I… I didn't know that", Draco mussed.

"No one knew about us. Mother tried to escape the land with him, and left me with uncle. They were supposed to meet somewhere abroad, but Dumbledore intercepted her. He killed Adrian first", she sobbed, "while my mother watched. My father will get his revenge, on both Dumbledore and Harry Potter. And I'm going to help him as much as I can."

"And we will help you", Daphne added instantly. Hermione only nodded gratefully.

"But still, it was a huge risk to send you here", Blaise said. "I mean, what if…"

"Don't worry, Blaise, my father ensured that I'm maximally protected. He taught me Occlumency and Wandless magic, and he has Snape and Carrows to look after me. They don't know the truth, but they know that I'm of great importance to the Dark Lord. And even you", she turned to Draco, "had Crabbe and Goyle always to be next to me."

"But what now?" Daphne asked. "What are your plans?"

"Well, all I have to do is to make Dumbledore lose his job or go to Azkaban, and the rest is on daddy. I know exactly how I am going to do that, but there is still plenty of time. But first…" She was interrupted by a loud crack of Cookie's appearing. Elf gave her a letter, bowed slightly and left.

_My beloved princess,_

_it sorrowed me deeply that my actions hurt you. You have to understand, and you will one day why I did that. I still see you as my baby, I cannot fathom the fact that you grew up without me. But you are. You became a wonderful girl, whom I know that can make the right decision. So I will give you the counter spell for Mr. Malfoy. Although I would gladly left him in such condition, the memory you left me showed me that he really cares for you, and that he won't hurt you in any way. I have some plans regarding him, but we'll discuss it when you come home for your Christmas break. We will most likely spend it at the Malfoy's, but I will gladly return to Scotland if you wish otherwise. _

_It is rather difficult for me to be your father now, when I missed so many years of your life. I know it would be easier if your mother was alive, but there is nothing I can do about that. You, my precious are all that I have left, and I am so sorry for inflicting you pain. I just want you to promise me that you won't make me grandfather anytime soon, I'm still coping with being a parent._

_Love, _

_Father_

Hermione chucked. She called Cookie, and took her wand, looking at the _humanum sensibilis reversio _that was written in post scriptum.

"Yes, Mistress", Cookie appeared again.

"Cookie, tell my daddy that I love him, and that I promise."

When the elf disappeared, she pointed her wand at Draco, murmuring the spell. Purplish mist emerged from the top of her wand and covered him. It disappeared soon, and she slowly put her hand at his arm. He didn't flinch back. Both of them laughed, and hugged each other tightly. It felt so good being in his arms again.

"I'm never letting you go now, you know?" She whispered in his neck. "Never."

"Get a room", Blaise teased.

"Oh, B, you want us to leave, so you can have Daph all for yourself."

Both Daphne and Blaise blushed, and Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"It was just, with everything that happened I didn't have the time to contemplate what I saw yesterday morning", Hermione winked at her friends. "What, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's just…" Daphne sighed, but Hermione pulled her in a hug.

"Daphne Serena Greengrass", she told her seriously, "do you remember what you have told me some time ago in this very room? There is no one and nothing that should stop you from doing what you like or being with whomever you like."

"Or doing whomever you like", Draco teased, and Blaise punched him slightly in the arm. "Just saying", he chuckled. Hermione continued.

"I will quote you now, you really shouldn't be afraid of what anyone would say."

"We know, Mia", Blaise said, "but we just wanted to go slowly, you know, to see how we fare as couple."

"You really are wonderful couple, I've already told you that", Draco winked at Blaise. "So drop the insecurities. Everything is fantastic."

"Let's just hope that Uncle Herb won't get any ideas form Daddy", Hermione teased. Blaise's eyes went wide open, as he looked at her in horror.

"Kidding", she laughed. "Besides, we know how to reverse…" But she didn't finish the sentence as the pillow hit her.

"You threw a pillow in my face?"

"You deserved it", Blaise laughed, but he stopped as she threw it back at him.

"Stop acting like kids, you two", Draco laughed at them, but both of them just grinned at each other and jumped towards him, forcing Daphne to join the fight as well. As they rolled down with laughter, Hermione could really feel that things were good again.


	16. Chapter 16

Though it had passed few weeks since Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange, there was no news that she and other Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. It wasn't surprise, admitting such failure would be a great kick for the Minister, and people might even begin to consider Dumbledore's words as true. Hermione told that to Draco one evening, and he only agreed with her.

"I don't really like your aunt", she confessed, as she overlooked her Charms homework. They were sitting in his room, doing homework, while Daphne was with Blaise. The pair became inseparable over the time.

"Neither do I, she's kind of crazy", he chuckled. "But we'll have to put up with her, since she and uncle are staying in the Manor."

"Everyone is staying in the Manor", she teased. "Daddy told me to choose whether we would be with you, or in our house for Christmas."

"And I guess the choice is obvious", he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess it is", she stuck out her tongue at him. "Even though I have to put up with dozens of Death Eaters. Ah, the things I do for you."

"Well, I'll make sure to keep my aunt out of your way."

He didn't notice that she put her essay down and approached him. When he looked up, he saw her standing right above him, with a mischievous smile. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing her body. She came even closer, slowly sitting in his lap, which made him groan.

"You know", she played with his loosened tie, "when we're at your house, we won't have too much time for ourselves, considering you have my father as houseguest." She shifted a little, making his breathing deeper as he grabbed her hips.

"Please don't", he closed his eyes.

"Come on, Draco, it's been weeks. Don't you want me?" She pouted. He placed his head on her shoulder, still holding her tightly.

"You'll be the death of me", he chuckled. She cupped his face and made him look at her.

"Is it because of my father?"

He sighed, looking in her eyes and nodding sincerely. She chuckled.

"Well, it's not like he never did that, I mean, Adrian and I had to be made somehow."

"Ok, that was a real turn-off", he teased her.

"Yeah, it really was", she still smiled. "But he let me lift that curse from you, and…"

"He did, but we both know he will look into my mind. I don't want him to get mad again, and I don't want you to have problems with him over me."

She kissed him passionately. "I really love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Hermione Ya… Riddle."

"You really not gonna touch me again anytime soon?" She raised her eyebrow at him, and he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek slowly.

"Ugh, you're impossible", she smiled in frustration, and then stood up from him.

"Where are you going?" He was confused. She was already at the door, but then she turned and smiled at him.

"Well, since I'm not getting any, I could at least get some sleep. And I'm going to have someone to teach you Occlumency soon."

xxxxx

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

_MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS_

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sinus Black escaped,' said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.'_

It was all over the news only few days before their Christmas break. There were warnings all over the Prophet and instructions for what to do when run into one of the escaped. It did wondered Hermione why they revealed that to the public, but it was rather possible that Rita Skeeter or someone else snooped around the Ministry, so they didn't have a choice.

Hermione sat down with Daphne in their DADA classroom, with Pansy and Tracey behind them. They chatted while they waited for Umbridge to arrive.

"So, Mia, what's your dress for the Ball like?" Pansy asked.

Before Hermione could answer, she felt someone's arms hugging her tightly from behind, and soon Draco placed his chin on the top of her head.

"She hasn't got it yet", he winked, "because we're going to Paris first to pick it up."

"We are?" Hermione asked, surprised. He never mentioned anything to her.

"Yeah", he hugged her closer.

"Oh, Salazar, that's wonderful", Tracey exclaimed. "You are going to be the most beautiful."

"Of course she will, she is coming with me", he continued.

"Oh, am I?" Hermione teased, looking up at him. His brow furrowed. "You didn't even ask me once."

"I did, back on September 1st, when we were at the station."

"No, you told your mother that you will remind me if I forget about it."

He sighed. "You really want to torture me, Love?" She only smirked.

"Fine", he drawled, "my most beautiful girl, will you do me the honor of attending the Christmas Ball with me?" He tried to compose himself, but they all soon burst with laughter.

"I'll think of that", Hermione pinched his cheek playfully.

"Tu es toujours en colère contre moi?"

"Comment puis-je être en colère? Même si vous êtes un mauvais garçon et j'ai besoin de te punir." She purred seductively, leaning little closer to him.

"Nice try", he quickly pecked her cheek, and left to sit with Blaise.

"What was that all about?" Pansy inquired. Hermione ignored her.

"Hey, Potter", she yelled. Harry and Ron just entered the classroom, and they were surprised and confused by her calling them.

"Next time you eavesdrop on me", she said menacingly, "it will be the last thing you'll ever hear."

Harry stopped, and Ron just scowled at her.

"So, you submerge to threatening now?" He spat.

"I don't recall I asked your opinion, Weasel", she retorted.

"Drop it, Ron", Harry said oddly calm. "I'm not afraid neither of her, nor her Death Eater father."

"Mr. Potter", a songlike voice was heard behind them. Dolores Umbridge just entered the classroom, and she sighed deeply before she continued. "I'm deeply disappointed that you still haven't learnt the importance of telling the truth", she said slowly. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting the other student and member of the Inquisitorial Squad, and I will see you in my office tonight for detention."

She walked to her desk, and turned to students.

"It saddens me deeply to tell you that the news you probably read this morning are true. There has been minor inconvenience of some prisoners escaping, but rest assure that the Ministry is doing everything in its power, so those villains will be back in Azkaban in no time. Meanwhile…"

"If the Ministry will catch them so soon, how come they've escaped in the first place?" Harry interrupted her.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you not to worsen your situation anymore", she pitched.

"But that's logical question", Ron added.

"I hoped you learned by now to raise a hand when you want to ask a question, Mr. Weasley."

Both Harry's and Ron's hands flew up in the air, but Umbridge sighed deeply.

"Enough of this", she shrieked. "You are told what you need to hear, and you will leave matters that are none of your concern to those who are taking care of them. Wands away, and read chapter twelve from your book. There will be no need for conversation." She smirked, as she watched entire class opening their books. Harry glared at her, but he restrained himself from getting in a fight with her, again. He needed to look away, so his eyes met Hermione's. She took advantage of that, running through his mind quickly. It surprised her to see his thoughts running through endless halls with closed doors all around. He was streaming towards one, but he couldn't reach it. Before she could explore any further, Daphne patted her hand and she broke her gaze with Harry. She turned to her cousin and they started to pretend to read the book, but all she could think of was the scene she witnessed in the brain of Harry Potter.

xxxxx

"You're awfully quiet all day", Draco whispered in her ear as they were sitting in the large armchair near fireplace in their common room.

"Huh?" She said absently. He shifted her in his lap, so now she was facing him.

"What's bothering you?" He asked her with concern.

"It's just that I've looked in Potter's mind, and I cannot comprehend what I've seen. It's really odd place, full of doors, and it seems rather familiar, but… I don't know whether it's important, but since Potter thinks about that I suppose it is."

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know if I've ever heard about place like that. I suppose your father will know something about it."

"I'm sure he will. But enough of this", she smiled. "We have our little trip to talk about."

"It's going to be great", he said. "I was thinking that we should go as soon as we leave school. We'll stay at the Chateau, and we can Floo to Paris from there."

"That sounds great. I just need to inform Daddy about that."

"I did that already", he winked at her. She looked at him surprisingly.

"Well, I couldn't possibly plan anything without his consent. I wouldn't want him to think that I've kidnapped his beautiful daughter", he chuckled. "Anyway, when you left me last night, I send him a message through Kinky, and he agreed."

Hermione slightly jumped, and threw her arms around Draco's neck, hugging him tightly.

Slytherin's that were present in the common room didn't find Hermione's affection towards Draco unusual, since everyone knew how close they were. It was prejudiced that most pureblood families, especially those who were in Slytherin were cold and emotionless. The truth was opposite, they were loving and caring people, who only kept their cold demeanor for appearance's sake, for everyone found public displays of emotions disgraceful and undignified.

"Hey lovebirds", Warrington called Hermione and Draco, as he entered the common room.

"What's up?" Draco asked, as his teammate handed Hermione folded piece of parchment. "You-know-who sent this to you, Hermione", he answered.

"The Dark Lord?" Hermione smirked, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Casius only looked at her with frustration.

"Relax, Casius, I'm joking", she smiled at him. "And thank you", she added while unfolding the paper where it was written: _tonight at nine, RoR._

Draco only looked at her questioningly, but she whispered that she'll explain him later. She slowly stood up from him, and threw the note to the fireplace.

"Well, now we'll see if I can cast disillusionment charm correctly", she muttered as she watched flames eating the small paper that held vital information for overthrowing Dumbledore and Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

"Crap, I just hope that Potter wouldn't be using his Map, I totally forgot about that", Hermione muttered to Draco as they exited their common room.

"What Map?" He was confused. "What's going on?"

She looked at the watch on his wrist. There was still plenty of time for her to explain everything to him and to try to put her plan in motion.

"So, you're telling me that Scarhead organized entire study group?" Draco was bewildered as she finished her story. "And he actually thinks he can be a teacher?"

"I don't know what's gotten into him", Hermione admitted, "but then again, he was always fond of breaking the rules."

"Does your father know about this?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. I want to take care of everything myself."

"And that includes what exactly?"

She walked silently for the moment before answering.

"That includes incriminating Dumbledore as much as possible. Potter is giving me the greatest weapon against that old fool. He's doing the very thing Ministry fears the most."

"Grooming an army", Draco said darkly.

"Precisely. I instructed Edgecombe to connect everything with Dumbledore, but even without that, Umbridge wouldn't need much convincing that he organized the entire thing. And once he's out of the picture…" She trailed. Draco stopped and took her small hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Just so you know, I'm with you in everything."

"Is that so?" She teased, taking a step closer to him. "Then you will be rewarded."

He crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her even closer. But they soon split, as they heard distinctive voices in the end of the hall. There were Weasley and Potter, walking in their direction. Hermione noticed that Harry tucked piece of parchment in his pocket.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat as he approached them.

"Well, we happen to be Prefects, Weasel, so we're on our duty. Now I can ask you the same." Draco grinned.

"I'm Prefect as well", Ron flustered.

"But Potter isn't", Hermione pointed. "And he shouldn't be out of dorm at this hour. That would be 20 points from Gryffindor and you will return to your room." She said to Harry.

"He's with me", Ron almost yelled.

"Uh-oh, Hermione, have you heard that?" Draco asked mockingly. "Of course, now everything's alright, because Potty is with Weasel."

"He's there instead of Parvati", Ron tried to justify his words. "She wasn't feeling well, so…"

"And that would be another 20 points from Gryffindor for you being stupid", Draco interrupted him. "And for Patil's avoiding of duties, well, Professor Umbridge will be glad to hear all about it."

They stood there for another minute, watching each other menacingly, before Ron dragged Harry away. Draco and Hermione heard him saying something like stupid ferret and his whore. Draco's fists clenched, but Hermione held him not to run after them. When they turned away, she quickly cast disillusionment charm over herself and Draco, and they both hurried in the same direction.

"I just hope that they will be angry enough not to look on the Map", Hermione whispered.

"Why didn't we confiscate it?"

"Because I know how it works, and they would cancel the entire thing. It's all very risky, we just have to hope that it will turn out in out benefit."

They watched from behind the corner as students came up in groups of three or four. Hermione couldn't realize how to enter the Room unbeknownst to Potter, for every time someone arrived, he or Ron would lead them in. Apparently, Potter thought really hard to make his secret place safe from any intruders. Hermione could only watch people getting inside, but she couldn't get there herself. She at least tried to memorize every member of the illegal group, and she made a mental note to ask her father of the ways of entering.

xxxxx

"Ok, girls, everything must be perfect for the Ball, so just let's see", she smiled at Daphne, Pansy and Tracey who sat in her dorm. She just returned from hers and Draco's unsuccessful mission, but she knew things will have to work in their advance once. For now, she had other stuff to do.

"But it will be perfect", Tracey said. "You are going with Draco, and you'll get dress from Paris. Just like a fairytale", she sighed.

"That's true", Hermione pointed, "but you are my friends, and no one can expect anything less from you either. You are the reflection of me after all."

Pansy and Tracey watched her eyes wide open, but Daphne only chuckled. Hermione smiled at her cousin, and continued.

"Well, we have to go through everything. Clothes?" She asked them.

"I'm having my dress sewn", Pansy answered. "It'll be long, black, and strapless with diamonds on bodice."

"Good", Hermione said. "Black suits you", she winked at the girl. "Black is good, as well as green, sliver and blue. I won't have anyone in red or gold colors, Salazar forbid."

All of them laughed at her words.

"Right", Daphne added, "like if anyone would have such distaste."

"I still haven't decided on my dress", Tracey said. "But don't worry, Mia, it would be in one of those colors."

"Daph?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know", blonde shrugged. "Mum is preparing something for Tori and me, but I have yet to see it when I go home."

"Well, I'm sure that Aunt has impeccable taste."

"Do you have any idea what your dress will look like?" Pansy asked.

"No, not really", Hermione smiled. "I only know it'll be purple."

"Why?" Tracey inquired.

"It was my mother's favorite color."

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Pansy spoke.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, and no matter how hard we try, you will put shade on us."

"Well, it is her first Christmas Ball", Tracey smiled. "Of course she will be the star."

"Right", Hermione answered smugly. "Well, I suggest that you all come to Wiltshire earlier that day, so we can prepare for the Ball together. I'll have hairdressers and stylists there."

"Awesome", Pansy and Tracey exclaimed at the same time.

"You are forgetting the most important thing Mia", Daphne teased.

"I'm not", she winked. "You all know this Ball will be the main topic in the society at least next two months, so as much as it's important how we all look like, it's even more important who our escorts are." She raised her eyebrow at them, and then continued.

"Well, we have Draco and Blaise, and I suppose that Graham will finally ask you out, Trace, I mean this is perfect opportunity for him."

"He actually did, half an hour ago", she said proudly, but not without a blush.

"Excellent", Hermione clapped her hands. "That leaves you, Pans." She stopped for a moment, observing her friend thoroughly.

"I was thinking, perhaps Theo…" Pansy begun, but Hermione stopped her.

"No. I don't like the way he's thinking. Let's see… I need Warrington for some business, I can't afford him being distracted. Crabbe and Goyle are out of question, so is Flint, he's so ugly", she mused. "Who will do? Bletchley? Higgs? Pucey?" At that Pansy slightly blushed.

"Pucey it is", Hermione smirked.

"But, Mia, we are leaving two days from now. And we definitely are not that close, and…" Pansy flustered.

"Don't you worry about anything", Hermione winked at her. "Leave that all to me, and you will have him ask you to go with him to the Ball before we go home. Now, that's settled. I need you two to do something for me tomorrow", she looked at her and Tracey. "I will get you permission to skip classes."

"What do you need?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I need you to do some Christmas shopping for me. Special kind of it, that is."

They still looked at her confused.

"You will get me lingerie, restrains, eyefolds, handcuffs, whips, that sort of things", she winked at them, as all of them gasped in surprise.

"Mia!" Pansy exclaimed. "I would never tell that you have it in you."

"Well, what can I say? I would go for that myself, but Draco might notice, and I want that to be surprise for him", she grinned.

"You go, girl", Tracey said.

They talked and laughed for some time before Pansy and Tracey decided to leave. As they went out, Hermione and Daphne started preparing for bed.

"So, submerging to some extreme measures now?" Daphne smiled at her cousin.

"What else can I do?" Hermione sighed. Daphne laughed.

"Sorry, Mia, I know it's not funny, but still", she tried to compose herself, but failed, bursting with laughter again. Hermione joined her.

"How pathetic am I when I have to force my hormonal teenage boyfriend to sleep with me?" She laughed.

"Don't worry, honey", Daphne grinned, "Draco wouldn't be able to resist you. With everything you're preparing, I doubt there will be much time left for shopping."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am."

xxxxx

"It's called Dumbledore's Army", Marietta said quietly to Hermione, "short D.A. so that no one knows what that means." The girls were sitting in the Quiditch pitch, as Slytherin team had last training before the Christmas break. Hermione learned most of the last night's session from the Ravenclaw girl. It insulted her deeply that Potter's first decision was to teach them _Expelliarmus_, spell which, as he stated, saved his life in June. Pure luck saved his life, and the connection between his and her father's wand, Hermione thought.

"Really?" Hermione was amused. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine, actually. You said that it should be connected to Dumbledore, so I thought it would be appropriate. Everyone was delighted with that idea."

"Excellent job, Marietta", Hermione praised her.

"Thank you. But why did you want that?"

"That's none of your business. I suppose there will be no more meetings until after the holidays."

"No. Most of us are going home, and Potter said that he'll use that time to prepare something for us."

"Good. You will inform me when it'll be again. I believe it will all end then."

Marietta only nodded. She was tired of sneaking around, dreading if she will get caught. She didn't like the threat that hung over her mother's job, but she had no choice but to trust Hermione.

"Now leave, there is someone I need to talk to", Hermione said as she was watching tall, black-haired boy who walked across the field.

Adrian Pucey was in his sixth year and he was substitute Chaser for Slytherin. From what Hermione learned about him, he was decent guy, who never got into fights. He smiled at her when he arrived, and she motioned him to sit next to her.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Indeed I had. I wanted to ask you some things about the O.W.L.s."

"There is nothing to worry about", he chuckled, "it does sound scary, but it doesn't differ much from normal exams. And I don't doubt that you of all people will have any problems with that."

She smiled. She was still on top of her class, even though she didn't study as much as she used to. But her father trained her the entire summer, and the results of that were evident. The O.W.L.s hadn't worried her, though, she only needed something to start the conversation.

"So, I shouldn't feel guilty if I, let's say, don't study during the entire Christmas break?"

"I don't see why you would. Besides, word is that you're going to Paris."

"I'm. And who's crazy enough to study there?"

"My point exactly." Both of them laughed.

"It's just, with all that going, and the Ball and… You are coming to Malfoy's Ball, aren't you?" She inquired, knowing the answer already.

"Of course. Draco and I are distant cousins actually, my great-grandmother was Black."

"That's wonderful", Hermione exclaimed happily. "And may I ask who your date is?"

"You may", he trailed, "but you won't get the answer." He looked at her as she raised one eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"I'm kidding. I don't really have a date."

"Well, that's impossible!"

He only shrugged.

"Don't tell me there's no one who would catch your eye?" She continued. "Or there is and you don't know what to do, for you're afraid of rejection?" She looked at him pointedly as he snapped his head at her last words. Knowing that she hit a sensitive spot, she cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Excuse me", she slowly walked away, counting to ten in her mind. She only got up to six, when she heard 'wait' from behind her. Pucey stood up as well, and walked towards her.

"If I ask you something", he said silently, "can you promise me that you won't tell them?" He motioned at the Team that flew up and down in the air.

"Why do I have the feeling that, if I answer you the way you hope I do, there will be no need for secrecy?"

"Well, just in case your answer is different than what I hope for", he smiled.

"Fine, if my answer doesn't satisfy you, I will not utter a word. But", she grinned mischievously, "if it does…"

"If it does, you may brag to everyone how skilful matchmaker you are."

"Don't think I won't. Walk with me."

He offered her his arm, and he took it, so he led her slowly around the field.

"Let me see first", Hermione said, "you are fancying someone from our House." When he nodded, she continued.

"I know her, but that's not much of a trail, for I associate with most of our girls. But you want to ask me about her, and that can mean two things. Either you want me to find out the thing you're interested in, or I know her well personally, so I can answer you now."

"You know her well, I must say."

"That narrows the choice", she winked. "Of girls I know well, there is Daph, but she's with Blaise. Tori is too young, and the whole world knows that Montague likes Tracey. You don't really look like a guy who would stab his friend in the back, so that leaves us with certain raven-haired friend of mine."

Pucey only smiled and blushed a little.

"But why were you afraid of asking her?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because we never talked that much, and…"

"And?"

"And, I'm sorry, but everyone knows how much she liked Draco."

"Liked. That's the key word", Hermione winked. "But Pans gave up on him long time ago."

"Are you giving me the answer I want?"

"I'm merely telling you that she doesn't have a date for the Ball, yet."

"Yet as?"

"Yet, as in, because no one she likes", she emphasized that, "haven't asked her yet."

"But if, say, someone asked her later this evening, for example, after dinner", he trailed, "giving her white rose", he conjured flower with his wand, "what would she say?"

Hermione looked at him in awe. She took the rose from his hand, and smelled it, smiling all the time.

"I'd say peonies would do better."

"What are you two plotting about?" They turned to see the entire team dismounted from their brooms, as the training finished.

"Well, it wouldn't be valid plot if we told you", Hermione teased. Draco hugged her, and the rest of the team approached, watching them inquiringly.

"But you will found out soon anyways."

"You said you wouldn't tell", Pucey said.

"I told you that I would, if my answer is what you hope for. Well, it is."

"Thank you", his smile was genuine.

"Does anyone understand any of it?" Flint asked.

"Like I said, you will find out", Hermione smirked. "Now, boys, let's get you some food."

* * *

**Let me know if I need to up the rating. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it has been a long time since my last update, but I went on a vacation, and then I had my sister's wedding, so I really hadn't have the time to write. I'm so sorry. Oh, and bold in text is ****Parseltongue.**

* * *

Malfoy Chateau was about 30 miles far from Paris, but it was directly connected to the public Floo point on the Champs-Elysees. It was larger than 800m2, and it had 10 rooms with en suite bathrooms, two dining rooms, spacious salons, studies, drawing and music rooms and it was surrounded with beautiful gardens.

"It was built in 1750." Draco recited it to Hermione. "My ancestor, Orion Malfoy was visiting France on business and at one point he was presented to the King Louis XV. He fell in love with King's daughter, Anne Henriette. Orion returned in England, but not before he learned that his affection towards the Royal Princess was returned. He tried to convince his father to allow him to marry the Princess, but Cygnus refused. He didn't want to taint the Malfoy's blood, even if it was the royalty his son loved. Orion cut all the ties with his family and moved to France, where he built this castle, intending to bring Anne Henriette there one day as his wife. But that never happened, as she died of smallpox in 1752. To say that Orion was broken would be an understatement, he locked himself in the music room he built for his love, for Anne Henriette played the cello. It lasted for days, he didn't want to come out, not even to eat. And then, one day, French queen Marie Leszczyńska sent a letter to my great-great-grandmother Cassiopeia Malfoy in England. She held Orion dear, and though she suffered for her daughter's death, she didn't want him to throw away his life. Cassiopeia came to France instantly, and after a few days, she managed to convince her son to make peace with his father and return home. Few years later, Orion got married to another French girl, though she was pureblood, member of the Delacour family. The line continued, obviously, through their son Dominic, but Orion never loved Isabelle and he never allowed her to set foot in this castle. He didn't live much, he died when Dominic was only five. It was like his will for life died with Anne Henriette."

"Wow, that was…", Hermione trailed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Worthy of Shakespeare's quill, wouldn't you say?" Draco smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I could never imagine that…"

"That a Malfoy could love someone that's not pureblood, witch even? Why not? I loved you far before I found out who you really were. I'm just glad that our story will have different ending than this one."

"I love you Draco", Hermione pulled him in a hug.

"I love you too, Hermione. Always have, always will."

xxxxx

"My Lord", Bellatrix whispered to Voldemort, who sat in the Lucius' study. She was the only occupant in the room, apart from him, and she was there for quite some time, but he didn't spoke to her. So she tried to break the uncomfortable silence, but not without the fear of his reaction.

"Yes, Bella", he answered, after what it felt like an hour.

"You seem worried, my lord. If there's anything I could do…"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't ask you already, if it's in your power?" He snapped.

"S-sorry, my lord", she sobbed.

"There's nothing you can do, Bella, so I won't burden you with unnecessary information. You may leave."

She started retreating, but his voice stopped her before she reached the door.

"Bella", he called. "It seems to me that there is something that bothers _you_", he emphasized.

She turned to face him, with both adoration and fear in her eyes.

"No, my lord. Nothing's bothering me."

"Now, now, Bellatrix, it is not nice to lie to me", Voldemort drawled. She winced at his words.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your dislike towards Hermione", he continued. Her eyes widened, of course he knew what was on her mind. "I don't see the reason, and I don't care, either, if ever comes the day that she orders you something, you will listen. She is precious to me, and she's above everyone else, remember that. Everyone. You may leave now."

She nodded, and rushed through the door that closed silently behind her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She loved him more than anything, gave up her own life for him, spending her best years in Azkaban for she didn't want to deny his beliefs like everyone else did. And only to return and see that some little bitch took her place as his favorite. _Not again_, she frowned. She will not allow a Yaxley to take her master away from her again.

xxxxx

It turned that Hermione didn't actually need anything to make her 'hormonal teenage boyfriend to sleep with her'. They spent their nights making love, days were filled out with strolling through Paris, climbing to Eiffel's Tower and frantic shopping. She managed to find beautiful purple dress, with bodice of lacey flowers and wide, silky skirt. Draco's dress robes were black and silver. They also bought gifts for their friends and families.

They returned to Malfoy Manor on Christmas Eve. Cookie informed Hermione that her father held meeting in dining room, and she instantly went there.

"Wait", Draco called after her, "you are seriously going to crash Death Eaters meeting?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "I haven't seen my father in ages."

"But…"

"Shh, darling. Just follow me."

Large double oak door of Malfoy's spacious dining room opened in front of Hermione and she instantly entered. It seemed that she interrupted Crabbe Sr.'s speech, he was standing and looking at her mouth wide open. The rest of the Death Eaters had similar, bewildered expressions. Her father was sitting in front of the fireplace, smirking at her.

"Good evening", she said sweetly, amused by everyone's reaction.

"Good evening, darling", Voldemort answered. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"My Lord", Draco approached, and bowed slightly.

"Good. Now, take your seats, there is still a lot of work to do. Draco, my boy, sit next to your father." He stopped for a minute, observing his surroundings. "Bella, make place for Hermione."

Black haired witch gasped at his words. She always sat on his right side, she was his favorite, most capable follower. And now, he was throwing her away for some fifteen year old girl, who was only smirking at her.

"My lord", she started, but Hermione interrupted her.

"You dare to defy the Dark Lord, Bellatrix? I wouldn't call it wise."

Voldemort laughed at her words.

"You wouldn't call it wise, and yet, you are the one who disobeys me the most."

"I do not", she protested, and he only winked at her in a _there it is_ manner.

"Sit, princess", he still laughed, and she went and sat in the chair Bellatrix just freed.

"**It's nice to ssssee you, young Mistresssss", **Nagini hissed from the floor behind her. She turned and smiled to enormous snake.

"**It's nice to see you too, Gini. I missed you. And you, Daddy"**, she turned to her father, **"I missed you so much."**

"**Later, my precious",** he answered her in Parseltongue, **"we will have dinner together, just you and me, to catch up on everything. **Crabbe", Voldemort continued in normal language, "you were saying something."

"Pardon, Master", Vincent said, "I was just saying that now, when Order knows what are we after, there is a possibility that they will move it from there."

"Order knew it from the beginning", Yaxley scoffed, "that's why they've been putting their people there."

"They suspected it, but I don't think they knew it for sure", one of the Lestrange brothers replied. Seeing the confusion on Hermione's face, Voldemort raised his hand to silence everyone.

"Hermione", he spoke to her, "do you remember what I've told you first time I saw you this summer?"

"Every word of it."

"The Prophecy about the Potter boy and me I learned about so many years ago, it was only partial. I never heard it all, I'm afraid. So I need to acquire it now, before I make my move."

"And you know where it is?"

"In the Department of Mysteries, of course. Every documented Prophecy lies there, but it can only be retrieved by those relevant to it. No one but Harry Potter or me can take it. I highly doubt that the boy knows about it, but the Order knows that we are after it. So they put their people on watch, but they can be too obvious about it."

"What exactly is Department of Mysteries?" Hermione asked.

"It's a top secret department in Ministry", her uncle answered, "where various subjects are researched, such as love, death, space, time, and so on. People who work there are called Unspeakable, for they will never reveal their work."

Something clicked in Hermione's mind.

"Look into my thoughts", she told to her father, "and tell me if that's it."

Voldemort's red eyes bored into hers, just as she put her shield down. She focused on the scene that tormented her before her sleep, scene that she saw in Potter's mind. Now she was moving along with her father towards a door, but she couldn't reach it. They never reached it.

"How?" He asked, confused. "When have you been there?"

"I haven't been there. I've seen it. In Potter's mind."

"What?!" Her father snapped at her. She could feel that every Death Eater trembled at the sight of his rage. "How could he possibly know… It's like…" He stood from the table and turned his back to all of them. "It cannot be."

"Last year", she started slowly, "he always dreamt about you. Although, those weren't real dreams, more like he saw through your eyes. He saw Nagini and Barty, and…"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"But what does it mean?" She asked worriedly. None of the Death Eaters dared to speak. Silence lasted long, too long, before Voldemort answered.

"It means that young Potter can share my thoughts, can see into my mind."

"No", it was Bellatrix who gasped in horror.

"B-but, you can shield yourself against that, can't you?" Hermione always thought logically.

"I can, and I will. But there is another problem", he turned to face her.

"You think they know?"

"Possibly."

"I highly doubt so. If they had known, they would've done something about it already."

Voldemort sat back in his place, thinking deeply.

"I'm not sure if I can risk your life by sending you back to school."

"You won't risk anything. I can take care of myself, I have Snape and the Carrows, and, frankly, Dumbledore's hands are tied with Ministry after him. And I already have a plan to cast him out of school that will most likely send him directly to Azkaban, where he's all yours."

"Impressive", her father praised her, taking her hand in his. "But you have to promise me that if you suspect anything, you will come home immediately. I don't want you in any danger."

"I promise, Daddy."

"Daddy?" They heard collective gasp and Bellatrix' broken whisper. "It cannot be."


	19. Chapter 19

"_I promise, Daddy."_

"_Daddy?" They heard collective gasp and Bellatrix' broken whisper. "It cannot be."_

Voldemort smirked at his loyal followers as the pure shock, surprise and fear reflected on their faces. Draco Malfoy and Edgar Yaxley looked smug, though, for they were only ones who knew the truth.

It was difficult to say on the first look who didn't like the news, because everyone soon composed themselves and waited for their master to explain it all. Everyone that is, except certain black haired witch who couldn't help but sob.

"Are you alright, Bellatrix?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I… Of course… Pardon, my Lord", her lower lip trembled as she looked at Voldemort.

"Well, now that is out, I would like to reintroduce my daughter to you. I give you my greatest pride and joy, the Dark Princess, Hermione Evelyn Riddle. It's only for her safety that she goes by Yaxley, as Edgar's daughter. That will stay until I get my revenge on her mother's and brother's killer. Regardless of her name, you will obey her and protect her with your last dying breath."

There was massive applause, and soon everyone stood up and bowed to Hermione. She only nodded with smile, and Voldemort dismissed them all. Staying only with Hermione, who, as soon as everyone went out, threw her arms around his neck, he laughed full heartedly and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, daddy, perhaps you wanted to do this in some other way."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, princess", he still chuckled. "I planned to introduce you to them soon, but this way I could see what everyone really thinks."

"She doesn't like me", Hermione pointed.

"She's… Unique. She has always been my most capable Death Eater, and only one I could fully trust."

"Could or can?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at her father.

"Could", he sighed, leading her to sit next to fireplace. "Bellatrix has always been over affectionate, that's what made her so loyal to me, and so deadly to everyone else. She would do whatever I ask of her, because…"

"Because she loves you", she interrupted.

"I don't know if I could call it love, more like obsession. But whatever it is, I never gave her any hope that I will return her feelings. I only ever loved your mother, and learning of her death almost killed me." He paused for a moment, and his daughter took his hand in hers.

"At first she didn't like you, because she thought you're taking her place as my right hand. And now that she knows who you really are, she doesn't like you even more, for you are the crown of mine and Evelyn's love. Your mother still lives through you, and I'm reminded of my wife every day."

"And as long you remember Mum, you will never be able to feel anything for anyone."

"The thing is, I still wouldn't return her affection, even if you weren't here. It's just…"

"It's just that you only have one great love in your life that can never be replaced."

He smirked at her. "And now it's the part where you're telling me that your great love is Malfoy boy."

Hermione laughed in return. "Well, Mum might have been called the Brightest Witch of her Age, but you're not that bad either", she winked.

"Yeah, I have my moments", he laughed. "But if Draco really is to you what your mother was to me, than I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you, Daddy", she hugged him once more.

"I just want you to be happy, princess. Now, why wouldn't you go and tell Cookie to prepare us dinner, I just need to finish something."

On her way through the hall, she met Bella's glare as the older witch walked towards the dining room. Hermione never saw so much hatred in anyone's eyes before, and she realized that Bellatrix could represent the threat for her.

xxxxx

"Mia, you look absolutely gorgeous", Pansy complimented her as she twirled around in her purple gown. Daphne, Astoria and Tracey only nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Pans", she smiled. "Well, I guess we can invite the boys now". With that, she called Cookie and instructed her to inform their escorts that they're ready.

"Yeah, I'd say they waited long enough."

Ballroom that occupied center of the Malfoy Manor could receive about 300 people, and that was the approximate number that was presented when Hermione descended the stairs on Draco's arm. There were a lot of Ministry's employees, Minister Fudge himself with more than half of Wizzengamoth and all respectable pureblood families with their offspring. It was important to make good connections and leave an impression, so Hermione instructed her friends to mingle. She especially asked of Daphne and Blaise to talk to Percy Weasley.

She danced with Draco as they watched how Pansy and Adrian twirled next to them. They both smiled at the pair, and then Hermione placed her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Is everything alright, love?" He asked worriedly.

"It is. I'm just happy."

"Well, I'm glad for that, because that makes me happy."

"Daddy told me last night that he's happy for us as well."

"Really? That's relieving."

"Quite. Merry Christmas, Draco", she looked straight in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He completed his greetings with soft kiss on her lips, and the flash and the shutter sound told them that their moment was captured by paparazzi.

xxxxx

"It was perhaps the best Ball ever", Narcissa exclaimed during the breakfast next morning. Voldemort was seated, as usual in front of the fireplace, and Hermione was on his right. Draco was next to her, and Edgar, Lucius and Narcissa were on Voldemort's left. Next to them sat the Lestranges.

"I believe it was, Narcissa", Voldemort praised. "It had to be, with Hermione looking so beautiful."

"Daddy, you're making me blush."

"I'm just telling the truth, right Draco?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Enough", Hermione smiled. "We also accomplished something last night."

"And what that may be?" Her father asked.

"Well, Daphne talked to Percy Weasley and realized that he really believes in all the rubbish Prophet writes, about Potter being lunatic and all. So she convinced him to persuade the Minister to send specialized St. Mungo's professionals to examine Potter's head."

"But as far as we know, Potter isn't suffering from any sort of brain damage", Lucius pointed.

"Of course he isn't", she said calmly.

"Although, who knows?" Draco laughed.

"He better not be", his father said coldly. "Then you would have even less excuses for losing every match to him."

Shooting a glare at his father, Draco clattered fork he was holding and stood up abruptly from the table. Hermione managed to grab his wrist, but when he looked at her, the sadness in his eyes made her let him go. He exited the dining room with a bang from the door closing behind.

"Really, Lucius", Narcissa scolded. Hermione only scowled at him, and then turned to her father.

"Of course, that won't be the real specialists, but rather ones that are provided by the Ministry", she grinned. "Dumbledore will protest, however, it will have to be done after he's gone. I think that would soon be over, then again, it depends on Potter himself. But I have it all sorted. Now, you'll excuse me." She stood up from the table and left.

xxxxx

"It will always be like that", Draco said after a long time of silence. They were on his bed, his head in Hermione's lap. She held him like that for some time now, but he never spoke until now. She knew that it hurt him, as always, Lucius was able to bring the worst mood to his son.

"It's just who he is", she spoke calmly.

"Don't defend him."

"I am not. There is nothing that can justify his actions, it's just he doesn't want you to be beaten by anyone. But he's showing it the wrong way, instead of supporting you, he's…"

"He's disappointed in me. As he has been my entire life."

"I just wish it didn't hurt you that much."

"It doesn't anymore. Having you by my side made me realized that."

She kissed his forehead lightly, and then ruffled his hair.

"I will always be by your side."

Soft knock on the door made them both look up, and as Draco said _enter,_ the door opened and his mother came in slowly.

"Dragon, are you alright?" She asked compassionately.

"Yeah, I am", he answered curtly. Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, and took one of his hands in her own. His head was still in Hermione's lap, but he was now looking at his mother, and Hermione did the same.

"You know that your father can be… difficult when it comes about things like this, but he doesn't really mean it. He loves you."

"He has a really odd way of showing it", he looked away from her.

"He does indeed. But you know that he only wants what's best for you."

"No, he wants _me _to be the best in everything, there's the difference."

"Dragon", Narcissa started. But he interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I told Blaise that I'll meet him, are you coming?" He asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"Uncle and I are going to Greengrasses for lunch."

"Okay, I'll see you later then", he pecked her on the cheek. "Mother", he nodded to Narcissa and Flooed himself out.

"It's still difficult for him to accept his father's behavior", Narcissa said sadly.

"He shouldn't be accepting anything, Lucius shouldn't act this way towards him."

"It's the only way he knows. It's the way Abraxas treated him, and probably the same way he was treated. This goes by far."

"But shouldn't it be logical for Lucius to treat Draco differently, to spare him the pain he was growing up with?"

"It should be, but I guess it's not easy to shake off things like that. I'm glad he has you, though. He's a lot happier since you two became a thing."

"Well, it's been only around three months now, but…"

"Please, Hermione", Narcissa smiled, "no need to lie to me. I know exactly for how long you two have been together."

When Hermione looked at her in surprise and astonishment, she continued.

"I know my son well. I could tell that something changed him when he came home for Easter. I knew immediately that there was a girl, but it took me some time to deduce it was you. He never mentioned it, though, but I just knew."

"And you never opposed his choice?"

"Why would I? I just wanted for him to be happy, it didn't matter to me who it's gonna be with."

"But I was… No one knew who I really was back then, I was still a mudblood."

"Muggleborns are human as well. Of course, Lucius would never agree with me, so we're lucky that you really are Dark Lord's daughter, but even if you remained Hermione Granger, you would still have my support."

"Thank you, Cissa", Hermione smiled genuinely at the witch. "You should tell Draco that. I know he would appreciate it very much."

"I want to, but it's not easy for me to speak to him", Narcissa confessed.

"You should try before he distances himself from you, as he did from his father."

"Thank you, Hermione", Narcissa hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything."

xxxxx

Hermione decided to read a little before her visit to the Greengrasses, so she retreated to the Malfoy's conservatory. She soon immersed herself in the book that she didn't hear opening the door. Only Nagini's hiss, when she noticed the other human in the room, made her lift her head up.

There stood Bellatrix Lestrange in her usual black attire, with look of pure hate on her face. Hermione had her wand not far from her, and Nagini was there as well, but Bella's appearance made her shudder deep inside. Deciding not to show it, she put her book away, and looked inquiringly at Draco's aunt.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked cockily.

"As a matter of fact, you can, Princess", Bellatrix' voice was a mock. Hermione only scowled at her. "You can tell me something." As Hermione only raised her eyebrow at her, she continued.

"You can tell me why you hate me so much."

At this Hermione laughed. "Why are you under such impression?"

"Because it's the truth", she cackled. "Until you showed up, the Dark Lord loved me. And then you filled his mind with who knows what nonsense and all the sudden I am not his most favorite… His…"

"I have far more important things to do than to spend my days planning on how I would send you away from my father."

"I will never allow you to send me away", Bella shrieked. Hermione almost felt sorry for her. Her mind was so damaged that she could go from laugh to tears in instant. Only thing she knew was the Dark Lord, how much she loved him and hated everyone that stood in his way.

"You do realize", Hermione said slowly, as she was talking to a five year-old, "that I do not intend to send you anywhere. If you are loyal to my father, you will be rewarded, and if you're not… Well, we all know what happens to those who cross him."

Bellatrix' face became even paler, and Hermione stood up, smirking at her. She realized that no harm would come to her from Madam Lestrange. She was too afraid of her Lord to let anything happen to his daughter, even though she hated the guts of her.

"Let me give you some advice, Bella", Hermione stopped at the door. "It's not wise to go around and spread stories like this. I would let it pass now, and I won't tell my father that you doubt the strength of his will, as you believe that his mind can be so easily filled with nonsense. But next time something like this happens, I will have to ask you where your allegiance truly lies. For making assumptions about me, you disobey the Dark Lord directly. And I doubt he will be happy with your attitude towards me. So, to answer your question, I don't hate you, and I most certainly don't want you to go anywhere, for now. But it's up to you whether I'll change my mind."

With that, she left, followed by Nagini.

"**That was rather sharp, young Mistress"**, the snake hissed.

"**It was necessary. I can't make her love me, and I don't want that, too, but I can make her fear me. And the more she fears me, the less I have to worry about her."**

"**True indeed. You are becoming a fine leader. Your mother would be proud."**

"**Thank you, Gini"**, she smiled gently at the snake. It meant the world to her to hear something like that.


	20. Chapter 20

"I promise I will work on it, Princess", Borgin bowed deeply behind the counter. "It will not be easy, however, but I will engage my best men into it."

"You better be, Borgin. I would hate if I had to come all the way from Hogwarts to… Motivate you", Hermione said coldly. There she was, at the Borgin and Burke's, for her father told her that Borgin could know possible ways of entering the Room of Requirement. He didn't know much, though, but he seemed eager to help her. She was, after all, his Master's only daughter.

She and Draco exited the shop and strolled through the Knockturn alley for some time. They had two more days until returning to Hogwarts, and they decided to have some fresh air. Although Narcissa tried the best to maintain the Christmas spirit, being in a house full of Death Eaters wasn't really how Hermione and Draco wanted to spend the holiday.

They passed into Diagon Alley where Draco's gaze drifted towards Quiditch gear shop immediately. Hermione laughed, and led him in that direction. She knew how much he loved the sport, and flying altogether, so her Christmas present for him was the newest Lightning Bolt, currently the fastest broom on Earth.

Draco's gift to her was platinum necklace shaped like snake that clasped in front as if snake was biting her own tail. Snake's eyes were two large emeralds, and it has a lot of smaller ones on the entire body. But what made it more special were the spells that Draco casted on it, for he did all in his power to protect her.

"We won't take long, I promise", Draco said in sweet voice.

"Please", she scoffed amusingly, "I know you. Now here's the thought, why won't you go there, and I'll just check Flourish and Blotts for some new editions."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah", she pecked him lightly. "See you later."

Hermione strolled down the street towards her favorite bookstore, watching the shop windows along the way. At one moment she sensed someone's presence close to her, but before she could turn around, she felt something hitting her in the back of the head, and darkness consumed her instantly.

xxxxx

True to his word, Draco didn't stay long in the shop. He only purchased kit for maintenance of his new broom, and left quickly. He hurried in the bookstore, expecting to find Hermione immersed in some book between the shelves, but he didn't see her anywhere. Short conversation with the worker confirmed him that she never entered the store, and that was when he started panicking.

Draco bolted to the street, looking frantically on the both sides in hope to see his girlfriend somewhere, but she was nowhere to be seen. He didn't like it the slightest. He had bad feeling about it.

"Malfoy", he heard his name called, and he turned to see Thorfinn Rowle and Alexander Selwin approaching him.

"Where is Princess?" Rowle asked as soon as they got to him.

"I don't know", Draco answered frantically. "She said she was going to the bookstore, but she never got here."

"And you just let her wander all by herself? Master will be so disappointed in you", Selwin sighed.

"Well, I would like to see you try to forbid her something", Draco snapped.

"Gentlemen", Rowle tried to ease the situation, "fighting would lead us nowhere. It's priority to find her."

"Yes, because if anything happens to her, guilt's on you as much as it's on me", Draco spat. "Or do you think I didn't realize why are you here?"

When he received no answer from them, he continued.

"I charmed her necklace, so she can't be hexed, but I couldn't put tracking spell on it. So we have to split and…" He stopped the minute he saw Harry Potter with Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Boys were talking, and Augusta was slightly in front of them, looking at the parchment in her hands. Draco heard Harry and Neville saying goodbye to one another, and soon, he walked in the black haired boy's direction.

"Oi, Potter", he called him, "where's that sidekick of yours?" Selwin and Rowle snickered behind his back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just wondering what are you doing here all by yourself. I couldn't imagine seeing you without that flaming red… No", he gasped. Pulling his wand and pointing it directly to Potter's face, he talked through gritted teeth.

"Where is Weasley?"

"Malfoy…"

"Don't you Malfoy me, Potter", he spat, "I swear if anything happens to her, I will have your heads. Now, where is he?"

"Hey", Molly Weasley shrieked as she approached them, along with her twins and big black dog. "Put it down", she yelled at Draco as she was reaching for her wand, but Selwin and Rowle were faster, so there were two wands pointing at her instantly. The dog barked menacingly.

"Calm down, cousin", Draco sneered at the dog. Harry paled. "So, Potter, if you don't want me to inform the Ministry about this little pet of yours, you're going to tell me where is Weasley?"

"I don't know, alright. We went to St. Mungo's, and we left before Mrs. Weasley here. I got caught up with Neville and now I cannot find him, or Ginny for that matter."

Draco lowered his wand, and his companions did the same.

"They cannot be far", he said to Alexander. "Find them, and then bring that pathetic lowlife to me."

"What's the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy?" Molly Weasley was beyond angry. Twins only clutched their fists, for they remember what happened last time when they entered physical encounter with him.

"Draco, over here", they heard Thorfinn's voice from the small passage nearby. There were closed door on the left, but they could hear voices from the inside.

"Please, Weasel", that was a cackling female voice, "you're pointing that wand to my face for eternity. If you want to hex me, hex me, don't just stand there and talk about it."

"I won't hex you", Ron's voice was angry, "unless you tell me what happened to my father."

"And how could I know that, pray?"

"Because of those Death Eater bastards you associate with all the time."

At that moment, Draco managed to break the locking spell on the door, and he burst in, seeing Hermione tied on the floor, with both of the Weasley's pointing their wands at her.

"_Impedimenta! Stupefy!_" He yelled, and soon, both of them were unconscious. "Hermione", he knelt down next to her, untangling her ties, "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" She laughed. "It wasn't like I was in any danger."

"Well…"

"Please, don't insult me", she winked at him. "Alexander, Thorfinn", she nodded to the older men.

"Are you alright, dear?" Selwin asked, concerned.

"I am, but I'm not sure for them, though", she motioned to the lying teenagers. At that moment, Harry arrived with the rest of the Weasleys.

"What happened?" He asked, while Molly ran to her children.

"What have you done to them?"

"Well, Weasel and Weaselette here kidnapped Hermione. They tied her up, and threatened her."

"Why would they do that?" Molly cried.

"I'm sure that we will all find out the truth", Alexander grinned, "in court. Hermione, darling, allow me to escort you to the Ministry."

"What, the court? You can't possibly", Harry started, but Draco interrupted.

"What, Potter? Kidnapping and threatening someone is criminal offense, so yes, the Minister will hear about this." He placed his arm on Hermione's back and they left, followed by Selwin and Rowle.

xxxxx

"That was stupid and irresponsible, Hermione", Edgar Yaxley almost yelled at her. Draco shifted nervously in his chair, but Hermione only smiled. They were in his office in the Ministry, with Selwin and Rowle waiting outside.

"Uncle, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You could have been hurt. And imagine only what your father would say."

"Do you know who I am, uncle? Do you?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you really think that a mediocre witch and even worse wizard could pose any threat to me? I was wearing Draco's necklace, so I couldn't be hurt in any way. Father taught me wandless magic months ago, and I could defend myself even before I was attacked. I wanted to be caught, I wanted to be found in that position."

When Edgar remained silent, she stood up and continued.

"Think about it, uncle. Two underage wizards, loyal to Dumbledore and Harry Potter kidnapping daughter of high-ranked Ministry employee, accusing her and her family of being Death Eaters. I'm sure that Rita could make that sound more spectacular, but the point is in discrediting Potter and Dumbledore. I'm sure that there will be penalty for youngest two of Weasleys, and once we're back in school, my plan will work and I'll have Dumbledore out of his position. Whether he'll end up in Azkaban or not, he will be available to Daddy."

She crossed the room, and put her hands at her uncle's shoulders, hugging him slightly.

"Now do you see, uncle?"

"Well, you sure frightened me, but it is a solid plan."

"It is a brilliant plan", Draco spoke for the first time, "but don't you ever do something like that without a warning."

"I'll try my best", she winked.


	21. Chapter 21

"_Impossible! Scandalous! Outrageous!" _were only some of the comments that followed the headline of the Daily Prophet, first day they returned to school after Christmas. It was written all about Hermione's brief kidnapping and the part of the Weasley's in it. Rita went even further, suggesting that was all arranged by Dumbledore and Harry in order to discredit the reputation of the Yaxley family.

Dolores Umbridge, of course, held a speech at the beginning of the term, talking about the seriousness of the happenings, and how Harry Potter's lies led to endangering another student's life. At her insist, Ron and Ginny hadn't returned to school, they were kept in custody at the Ministry.

"I promise, Mia", Pansy said during dinner that day, "we won't be leaving you alone for a second, you know." Tracey only nodded affirmatively.

"Thanks, girls, but it wasn't like I was in any real danger, I mean, whenever Weasley tried to hex someone, he would end up vomiting slugs." They all laughed at that, remembering the incident in their second year.

xxxxx

"Any words from Borgin?" Draco whispered at Potions class, since they were partnered together. Snape was strolling around silently, there was not even a sound from his robes fluttering while he walked.

"No", Hermione answered. "But then again, I might not even need his help."

"You figured it out?"

"Not yet, but I have something different in mind", Hermione smiled as she carefully stirred their potion. "I really don't know…"

"Khm, khm", Snape warned them to be silent by clearing his throat. Both of them flashed him their most charming smile, and he continued walking.

"I can't talk about it here", she continued. "Tonight. Bring Blaise with you as well."

xxxxx

"So, let me get it straight", Blaise started after Hermione told them her plan. "Harry Potter organized a study group?"

"Bloody Hell, Blaise, of all the things I've said, that's what caught your attention?" Hermione laughed.

"Well, the other things are logical." That made all of them to burst with laughter.

"So, when Marietta tells me when the meeting is, we'll go to Umbridge, and hopefully she'll know how to get in there. Even if she doesn't, we'll wait in front of it, if necessary", Hermione was repeating it once more, just to be sure that she doesn't miss any detail. "Since the group is named Dumbledore's Army, it will trace directly to him, and that's all that is necessary for Umbridge to arrest him, as I already advised her. Then, with Dumbledore out of the picture, Daddy will allow Potter to look in his mind to see him torturing the Weasleys. Always being the hero, he will rush to save them, and then Daddy can finish all of this. Stupid Weasley's actually made this possible. Without them, we would never have bait."

"I think it's a solid plan", Daphne said seriously. "Potter can be so predictable."

"I explained it to my Father", Hermione continued. "He'll have the Death Eaters in position. I only need to inform him when."

"Well, we're in, of course", Blaise said. "If anything needs to be done…"

"There is not much for us to do. Only to deliver some information at the proper moment", Hermione said. She was even a little frightened if everything will be alright, when it was so simple. Draco could sense her discomfort, so he squeezed her hand in support.

"It'll be alright", he whispered.

xxxxx

Two weeks had passed before Marietta sent her message through Warrington about the next meeting. Hermione already became impatient, so when Casius gave her the same note she received once before, she asked him to bring his girlfriend to Umbridge's office immediately. She took Daphne with her and went to the High Inquisitor, while Draco and Blaise were left to inform her uncle.

Dolores Umbridge invited two members of her Inquisitorial Squad, offering them tea, but the girls politely declined. She sat across them, looking at them questioningly, so Hermione spoke, trying not to pay attention to meowing sounds that were heard from the walls.

"Mrs. Umbridge, I would like to speak to you about something I heard some time ago. It is about Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, then, talk dear", Umbridge giggled like a young girl.

"I believe that he broke several school rules, and some of the Decrees issued by the Ministry with this. The bigger problem is, that he involved students in that as well, so…" She sighed, pretending that she need some time to proceed. "Under the pretence of discrediting your classes, Professor Dumbledore is teaching a grooming a group of students for fight. They are called", she paused, for more dramatic effect, "Dumbledore's Army."

Umbridge's small eyes went wide. Hermione knew it would have effect like that. She could see the woman across the table fuming, so she continued.

"I've been told this by a very reliable source, Professor. She would never invent a story like that." _Not when she knows what is at stake, _she added mentally. Daphne spoke as well.

"She will join us soon, Professor, so you can hear the story from her personally. We thought that the best thing to do was to inform you, for they have a scheduled meeting tonight."

There was a soft knock on the door, and soon Casius entered with slightly frightened Marietta behind him. Hermione smiled reassuringly to the girl, and then motioned to Warrington to leave. Umbridge looked at the Ravenclaw girl who joined them, and offered her to sit down.

"What is your name, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Marietta Edgecombe, Professor", the girl trembled. She was a model student, without any detention in her file. She was afraid of the flaw this presented.

"Well, Miss Edgecombe, what exactly can you tell me about this Dumbledore's Army?"

Marietta looked at Hermione, who only nodded, and touched her hand.

"It's alright", her voice was imitation of Dolores', "you can tell Professor what you told me."

"Well", she started, "last October, I think, just before our first visit to Hogsmeade, one of my friends heard that Harry Potter is having a small gathering in the Hogshead. It was supposed to be about classes in school, and…"

"My classes, you would like to say?" Umbridge asked, and Marietta only nodded.

"Some of the students who were there wanted to learn how to perform spells, so that they could pass their O.W.L.s, but there were those who…"

"Who believed that the Dark Lord had returned, so they wanted to learn how to fight him", Hermione finished the sentence that Marietta clearly couldn't. _As if they would have any chance against Daddy._

"I would prefer if you would not interfere, Miss Yaxley", Umbridge told her. "I wish to hear this from Miss Edgecombe."

"Pardon, Professor, it just seemed to me that she needed help.

"Carry on, dear", Umbridge turned back to Marietta, ignoring her.

"Well, Hermione's right, there were some who claimed that. Weasleys, for example, all four of them, and most of other Gryffindors. Then, we all agreed that we will allow Potter to teach us, and we signed our names to a piece of parchment that he took with him."

"You said that this took place back in October. It's February now, Miss Edgecombe. Why did you wait this much to inform me?"

Marietta looked at Hermione, who flashed a smile to their Professor.

"I am afraid that's my fault, Professor. You see, when Marietta told me about this, it still was an idea, only half-formed plan. Potter still could decide not to go through with it, so you would know that he planned it all, but you wouldn't have proof. On the other hand, I spent last four years at his side, and I know him. It would never occur to me that he was able to think of something like this, but once he did, I knew he would go through with it. So all I needed to do was to wait for him to make his move and I came straight to you."

"You keep mentioning Mr. Potter, but I thought you said it was Professor Dumbledore's idea earlier", Umbridge pointed. Hermione smiled, hoping that Marietta would keep silent, but she didn't dare to look at her. This was it, if she could play this particular part well, it would all be over.

"Like I said, Professor, Potter could never think of something like this all by himself. I realized Headmaster's involvement as soon as Marietta told me that it's named Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army. You'll remember our discussion from November", she looked meaningfully to Umbridge, "when my father and I explained Dumbledore's goal to you. This only confirms it. Besides, Potter is an average wizard, someone had to teach him how to be a teacher."

Dolores leaned back in her chair, thinking thoroughly, her eyes never leaving Hermione's. Younger witch first thought that she would perform Legilemancy on her, but she felt no one's presence in her mind. Still, she didn't look away, even though she felt Marietta's gaze boring into her. Finally, Umbridge spoke, breaking the tension that was made in the room.

"Very well, Miss Yaxley. Miss Edgecombe, since you were the one whom I learnt of this affair from, you will suffer no consequences. However, all the other participants in this will receive detention. You may return to your common room. Miss Greengrass, you may accompany her."

"Thank you, Professor", Marietta smiled, and Daphne and her exited. Hermione hoped that Daphne would keep Marietta from leaving, for she needed to speak to her, and one look from her cousin told her that she understood what is expected from her. When the door closed, Umbridge turned to her.

"So, I guess this is the moment you advised me to wait for? This is that slip Mr. Malfoy mentioned?"

"Yes, Professor", Hermione could finally relax, for she realized that Umbridge fully bought her story. "And since it's forbidden by the Decree you issued earlier, he will have to answer to the Ministry for breaking it. And once you have him for questioning, you can use all the other things from his past that we discussed. I believe it would be a one way ticket to Azkaban."

Umbridge's eyes flickered maliciously. Hermione didn't doubt for a second that she would be the next Headmistress of school, so she did the best she could to be in her good graces.

"What about the other Professors? Are they involved in this as well?"

"I don't know, but I believe it would be clear after the trial."

"Magnificent, Miss Yaxley, truly magnificent. I didn't make mistake when I put my trust in you. Now, I believe that the wisest thing to do is to call your father and his men. He will…"

"Pardon for interruption, Professor, but I knew you would decide on that, so I told Draco to inform my father on everything. He should be here soon."

"Excellent, dear", Umbridge praised her. "You really think of everything. I see that we would cooperate wonderfully in the future. Now, I think you should go and gather the Squad to accompany me tonight."

"It will be done, Professor", Hermione said and left.

xxxxx

"You lied", she was faced with Marietta's accusation as soon as she saw her and Daphne waiting for her. Shooting her a glare, Hermione motioned to follow her, and she led them in the first unoccupied classroom she could find.

"And I thought that you learned how to keep your mouth shut when necessary", she scowled at the Ravenclaw.

"But you said that…"

"I said what needed to be said, in order for this to work. And it would be better for you to stick to that, or your mother will lose her job."

"But…", the girl whimpered.

"Oh, don't be such a whiney, if it works with Casius, doesn't mean it will affect me."

"I just… You told me to find a way to connect it with Professor Dumbledore, he doesn't even know about this. I suggested that name. And now you said that it was all his idea."

Hermione sighed, looking at Daphne, who only smiled.

"Clearly she's not a Gryffindor, she's too much of a coward", Daphne stated.

"And she lacks some decent cunningness to be one of us", Hermione replied. "Now listen to me, for I will not repeat it. You do realize that my father is in very high position in the Ministry, and he's close to the Minister himself? Well, Uncle Cornelius told my father and me that Dumbledore is after his position, and that he would do anything to get it. So I promised to help to find any evidence that proves that."

"But this doesn't prove it, it's a lie", Marietta objected.

"Do we really know that?" Hermione looked at her inquiringly. "For, it still may be true. Why would you need to learn how to fight, when there is no Dark Lord out there, there is no one to fight against?"

"Or perhaps there is something else", Daphne added darkly, "for when you learn how to fight, and when you listen to your leader, in the end it doesn't even matter who do you fight with. You will answer to Potter, and he will answer to Dumbledore."

"He never mentioned anything…", Marietta started, her voice now filled with insecurity.

"Dear Marietta", Hermione approached and patted her shoulder, "you only had two meetings with him. Things like that need time, I believe that they would slowly infest your minds with suspicions and doubts until you firmly start to believe in what Potter says and only in that. Potter speaks Dumbledore's thoughts, that much is clear."

"So you are saying that…"

"I'm not saying it's the truth, for only Dumbledore and Potter know that, but there is great possibility that it is. I didn't tell you any of this when I suggested to implicate Dumbledore, for I didn't want to burden you with all of it. But now that you know, I believe that you will be able to tell what the right thing to do is."

"Of course", Marietta nodded solemnly, "if anyone questions me, I will say how great connection between Headmaster and Potter is, and how I believe that they organized it together."

"Wonderful", Hermione praised her. "I'm sure that the Minister will greatly appreciate it. You should go now, and you should be at the meeting tonight. We don't want Potter to suspect anything."

Daphne watched her cousin in awe as she bid goodbye to their Ravenclaw companion. When Marietta's footsteps died in the distance, Hermione turned to Daphne with mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That went well", she winked.

"According to plan", Daphne nodded. "You're really good in making people believe every word you say."

"Like father, like daughter", Hermione laughed, and then she and her cousin walked back to their common room.


End file.
